


Lover

by Katlyn1948



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety, Arguments, But it’s happy, Canon Compliant, Death, Depression, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, I swear, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Other, Panic Attack, Tags and Rating will change as story progresses, as well as relationships, based off of Taylor Swift's Lover album, dark place, different plots, maybe character death, more tags to come, shit gets real, trying to overcome depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-01-03 03:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlyn1948/pseuds/Katlyn1948
Summary: A Gendrya tale told through Taylor Swift's Lover album. It will not be in order and each chapter could be read as a stand alone. It will be going from Modern AU to Canon and so forth.





	1. I Forgot That You Existed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youknownothingjonsnow0303](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=youknownothingjonsnow0303).

> This is the first story in this larger project. It is from a tumblr post I saw and I just got the inspiration to write it! I hope you all enjoy this first part. I plan to update weekly on this one, maybe even more than one a week. Enjoy!

There was a time in Arya’s life that the sight of Jeyne Poole’s smug smile would itch at her skin, leaving her red with hives. The fake laugh with the fake hair and the equally fake boobs as they walked passed her riled up the anger in her small body. Her hands would form into fist and her nails would dig so deep into the palms of her hands that she could draw blood.

Constant years of petty drama and unnecessary psychological torture had left a sour taste in Arya’s mouth just at the very mention of Jeyne Poole’s name. Since the very first time she ever met Jeyne, she had been at the forefront of her harsh words and her sister Sansa just idly standing by as it happened.

That was the worst of it.

The one person that should protect from such indecencies just stood by and watched as Arya was teased and tortured by a girl her sister claimed as her best friend.

The nights she would run crying to her mother and father begging them to keep Jeyne away was moot, for Jeyne never did such things when other people were around. She was angle in their eyes, but to Arya, she was nothing more than a devil in sheep’s clothing.

As time progressed, the teasing became worse.

The petty words grew harsher and it wasn’t just Jeyne Poole having all the fun. Others began to join. The small clique of wannabe’s followed wherever Jeyne went and her sister was never far behind. Lunchtime had been near unbearable. It wasn’t just Jeyne, but rather nearly half of the cafeteria joining in on the laughter after she had called Arya a horse face. The sheer embarrassment had stained her cheeks red and she could feel the sting of tears welling in her eyes.

Arya’s only reprieve was Gendry.

Whenever he was around, Jeyne would linger away and it had been that way since they were children. Although two years older, Gendry and Arya were, the best of friends and her older cousin Jon would often claim that Arya stole Gendry away from him. She was lucky that she had a friend like him to stand up for her, but at times it became too much.

Arya wasn’t some fragile doll that would suddenly break at the words of Jeyne Poole. She could stand up for herself, or at least she believed she could. Whenever Jeyne would sway her way, Arya would tell herself to just stand up and tell her to fuck off, but she never did. It was as if the sudden boost of confidence diminished the second Jeyne rounded the corner.

“Just ignore her.” Gendry said to her on the last day of the school year.

Arya had dreaded this day because it would mean she would have two years of no Gendry while he was off studying away in college, leaving Arya to fend for herself again Jeyne’s taunts.

A scoff escaped her lips, “Easy for you to say, you’re leaving in three weeks and I’ll be here with the bitch.”

Gendry gave her a small smile, “At least Sansa doesn’t hang around that crowd anymore.” 

“Yeah, but she still won’t do anything. Sure, she doesn’t hang out with Jeyne Fucking Poole, but she won’t stand up to her either.” Arya deadpanned.

“Sounds like someone I know.” Gendry teased before leaving Arya to herself.

He was right and she hated that he was.

So long as she let Jeyne bully her, then the constant torture would never stop. And it didn’t.

Junior year was her worst school year. Gendry was gone and her sister did little to nothing keeping Jeyne away. Arya herself tried to take Gendry’s advice and ignore her, but with it happening nearly every day of the school year, it made it near impossible. 

Day after day Jeyne’s words and blows would consume Arya’s thoughts. Even in the comfort of her own home, she couldn’t escape her. Her once joyous smile faltered into one of a constant scowl. The sunshine that her father had always complemented turned to a dark cloud that would linger over her head nearly every day.

There were few occasions that seemed to bring the old Arya back, like the visits Jon and Robb would make back to Winterfell, or even her weekend up in King’s Landing to catch a glimpse at her best friend. That weekend had been the best weekend of her life and she wished that she could stay in it forever. It was comfortable, warm, and away from Jeyne Poole, but it had to end eventually, and when Gendry dropped her off at the train station, it took everything in her to let go from his embrace.

“You have three months, Arry and then she graduates and you never have to see her face again.” His voice was muffled from where it was pressed against Arya’s head.

“I know.” She pulled from his hug and looked up into his eyes, “Thanks for this. I needed it. And maybe don’t mention to Jon or Robb that I was here…with you…alone…you know, in your bed.”

She couldn’t help the blush that creeped onto her cheeks. This weekend was one she would always remember and would be a frequent memory she would visit in the confines of her room.

“Are you crazy?! Your brother’s will kill me if they found out I slept with their little sister!” He chastised.

“Shh…I don’t want anyone to hear.” She reached her hand up to cover his mouth as he let out a rough laugh. She looked around the platform and no one seemed to notice their intimate bubble and she wished that her life could always be like this.

“Look, I’ll see you in a couple of months. Can’t miss the big Stark graduation party for your sister.” He pressed a soft kiss to her lips and pulled her into one last embrace before letting her go to board the train.

Arya gave the conductor her ticked and took her seat by the window. Gendry had bought her ticket and knew how much she enjoyed watching the scenery on the ride. She pressed her palm against the glass, giving a small smile to Gendry as the train lurched forward pulling off into the distance.

The three months between then and when her sister graduated had been excruciatingly long. As soon as the weekend had ended and Arya stepped into the halls of her high school, the teasing had ensued and she just couldn’t wait for it to end. She had to admit, however, that it wasn’t as bad as her younger years with Jeyne. Perhaps it was because she was too busy with exams to notice or just tired of all the bullshit.

Once the end of the school year had approached and Sansa’s graduation party ensued; for the first time in years, Arya could finally breathe. Jeyne hadn’t been invited and Arya was sure that she wouldn’t be seeing her during the summer. Slowly, she started to put the pieces of her old self back together. Sansa had even apologized for all the times she never stood up for her sister, making Arya’s heart swell with joy.

Of course, a Stark gathering wouldn’t be entertaining if there wasn’t some drama. With Arya having a sense of newfound confidence, she had announced to the crowd around her that Gendry and here were together. Most weren’t surprised about the revelation, even her little brothers were glad that they finally had gotten together. Sansa had jumped up and down with glee, while Jon and Robb looked as if they were ready to murder Gendry. 

It truly was a joyous occasion, leaving Arya in tears.

When her senior year rolled around, she could actually enjoy one. Jeyne Poole was at some girl’s college three thousand miles away and Gendry had transferred to Winterfell University to be closer to her. She could finally enjoy her last year of adolescence with a sense of ease knowing that her tormentor had all but vanished. It was as if Jeyne Pool had ceased to exist. No one uttered her name or even remembered she went to Wall Prep. It made life for Arya enjoyable. She would actually be excited to wake up for school or eat lunch with her friends, Hot Pie and Lommy. It was perfect.

There was no need for Arya ever to think about Jeyne Poole ever again, that is until she ran into her at a local super market outside of Storm’s End. She had relocated shortly after her graduation from Winterfell University to be with Gendry, considering he moved for a job.

When Arya saw the familiar shine of platinum blonde hair and the smell of bubble gum lip-gloss, she knew that she could only be in the presence of Jeyne Fucking Poole.

“Oh my god! Is that Arya Stark?” She could have heard the squeal from a mile away and it took everything in her not to see her eaten breakfast on the ugly linoleum floor.

With a hard swallow, Arya said, “Jeyne Poole, what a surprise. It’s been…a while.”

Jeyne gave an obvious fake smile, “It has! What like ten years?”

“Eight, but who’s counting?” The sarcasm seeped from Arya’s veins, and although she tired her best to conceal it, she couldn’t. She really didn’t want to hold a grudge, but it was Arya and if she was being honest then she could hold a grudge for the rest of her life if she tried. If she weren’t six months pregnant, she would have knocked Jeyne Poole on her ass in a heartbeat.

“Still, a long time…oh, you’re…pregnant.” It wasn’t a question and Arya could tell there was genuine surprise behind her voice.

“I am, good of you to notice.” She half smiled.

“Well congrats!” She bent down slightly and gave Arya a quick hug.

Arya’s body went stiff and she could only look at Jeyne with utter shock, “Uh…thanks.”

“You know, I’ve actually been thinking about you lot. Wondering what you all have been up to.” She confessed to Arya as she began to rummage through her purse for her lip-gloss.

“Really? I forgot that you existed, if I’m being honest.” Arya said matter of fact.

Jeyne stopped rummaging in her purse and gave Arya a glare, “Excuse me?”

“The moment you graduated and went to college, I forgot all about you. It was so peaceful and quiet knowing you couldn’t torment me anymore. I mean, the only reason I’m being civil with you now is that I’ve learned from my mistakes; that and I’m six months pregnant, but I do have to thank you, though. You actually taught me some valuable lessons, like how to never treat anyone the way you treated me.” Arya said with her head held high. She had been dreaming about this confrontation since she was kid and it couldn’t have gone any better.

“I’m sorry you hated me so much.” Jeyne scoffed.

Arya smiled, “I don’t hate you, Jayne. Never liked you either, but I don’t hate you. Let’s call it indifference.” 

And with that she turned on her heel and waddle off to find her husband, leaving a stunned Jeyne Poole behind.

“Hey.” She said to Gendry as she walked up behind him in the checkout line.

“Hey…what took so long? I thought you just went to pee.” He said to her as he gave her soft peck.

Arya shrugged, placing a can of soup on the conveyer belt to be scanned by the cashier, “Oh just had to flush someone-I mean something down the drain.”

Gendry’s eyes crinkled in confusion, “Whatever you say, love.”


	2. Cruel Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya runs away after her father's death and tries to find a way of healing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I wasn't expecting this chapter to be this long, but it is and I enjoyed writing it and I wished I spent a little more time developing their relationship in this, but I liked where it ended up. I definitely used some of the song lyrics in this story. I had a hard time trying to find an end to it, so I think it was a little rushed and I really wanted to leave it a bit open ended. Some may think that it ended quite abruptly, but I did it that way on purpose. it's meant to be a one shot based off the song, so I wanted to leave it open ended for you all to make up your own ended to it. I hope that makes sense. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Tensions were high in the Stark household. It seemed as if everyone was walking on eggshells trying not to break the already shattered family. It was expected, considering the patriarch of the family had been shot and killed only three months prior.

The investigation into Council Member, Eddard Stark, had taken week and the outcome of finding killer seemed bleak. The idea that the person responsible for his death was still out there, kept the remaining Stark members close, never leaving the other behind.

It wasn’t until a month after his death and the man was caught that things began to shift within the Stark Manor. They no longer had to fear if the perpetrator would come for them. It was a sense of relief, but also a sense of abandonment, especially for Arya.

Once the murderer was apprehended, it seemed like her family was more concerned with the upcoming trial than to try to pick up the pieces of their broken home.

The day her father was shot and killed was the day that Arya no longer was the girl her family knew, but rather a colder, more jaded version. She didn’t have the same spring to her step or the same smile that could light up a room from a mile away.

No, the new Arya was edgier and harder.

Her mother had become worried for her, noticing the shift in personality. Catelyn had suggested that she spent the summer of the trial in the Vale with her aunt, but Arya refused, wanting to stay and watch the man who killed her father sentenced.

The hustle and bustle of what needed to be done before the trail began would leave her mother and sister busy. Her younger brothers were old enough to watch themselves and Robb along with their cousin Jon, spent their time trying to clean up the mess their father had left behind as a councilman. This left Arya alone, enough to dwell on her thoughts more than she would like.

What she found was that she was angry.

She was angry at her father for getting himself killed and her mother for not taking just one stupid second to grieve. She was angry at her sister for ignoring her in the most difficult time in her life and at Bran, who became a stoic ass with bottled up emotions. She was angry at Robb and at Jon for following in her father’s footsteps, only putting their lives at risk. She was even angry at herself for being angry. It wasn’t her family’s fault that her father was dead. No, that belonged to a man by the name of Ilyn Payne and he was currently in a 5x5 holding cell in the downtown jail.

It seemed like the only person she wasn’t angry with was Rickon.

Poor Rickon, just a young man of 12 years, was completely oblivious to the world around him. If she was being completely honest, Arya was jealous of Rickon. He hadn’t seen enough of their father to really bond with him. Since Rickon was born, Ned Stark had travelled back and forth between Winterfell and King’s Landing, leaving her mother to fend for six children. She not only had her own pups, but that of her dead sister in law’s. It was tough on Catelynn, that much she knew and when they were old enough to travel to King’s Landing to stay with their father, her mother was relieved. Of course, Rickon was still to young, thus seeing little of his father.

It made it easier to deal with the pain of the loss for Rickon. Arya wished she could have that, because at times, the pain would become too much to handle.

She knew she was a ticking time bomb and it was only a matter of time before she would explode.

She hadn’t meant to go off on her mother at her father’s funeral or to even run away from her family home, but it was inevitable.

The bureau investigating her father’s death had to keep his body as evidence during the investigation, causing a delay in the funeral her mother had meticulously planned. By the time they were able to release the body, a month had passed and then the medical examiner had to prep the body for burial, that took nearly another month before they could bury him. By then, the killer was caught, and the trial would be just a few weeks away.

It was a gruesome waiting game that Arya was ready to be over with. She wanted to bury her father, say her goodbyes and skip town before anyone had a chance to notice she was gone, but being a Stark made it near impossible. Maybe she should have taken up her mother’s offer to spend the summer with her aunt. At least she had enough sense to leave Arya alone.

Instead she was moping in the corner of her father’s study, watching the mingling people float by, completely unaware of her presence.

She was never one for gatherings of any kind, mostly due to the ignorant crowds they would attract. She made no exceptions, not even for her father’s funeral. So long as no one bothered her as she sat in the plush armchair tucked away from the crowds, she was content. Unfortunately for her, her mother didn’t get the memo.

“Bless the seven, there you are! I’ve been looking every where for you! The Prime Minister wishes to give his condolences and would like everyone present.” She pulled at Arya’s arm, trying to pry her from the arm chair, but Arya jerked her arm back, giving her mother a scowl.

“I don’t want to talk to the bloody Prime Minister.” Her anger was evident in her voice as she spoke.

“Arya! Will you stop this nonsense and please come to the parlor, everyone is waiting?” Catelyn tried to pull Arya once more but was unable to budge the girl from her perch.

“No, mother!” Arya stood from the chair, standing tall so that her small frame seemed intimidating. “You stop this nonsense! Since the day father died, you’ve been nothing but go go go. It’s like you haven’t stopped to grieve.”

“How dare you say that? Of course, I’ve grieved. I’ve just been busy trying to get everything in order.”

Arya scoffed at her mother. There wasn’t an ounce of truth escaping her lips.

“Have you even cried since he died, or better yet, do you even care that he’s dead?”

Arya hadn’t registered the sudden sting of swelled flesh coming from her right cheek. She had to blink a few times to fully comprehend that her mother had just slapped her square across the face for everyone to see.

She pulled her hand to rest over her cheek, wincing at the slight pain it produced. She pulled her gaze to her mother’s and saw the instant regret in her blue eyes.

“Arya, my sweet, I didn’t-” But Arya didn’t give her the chance to finish as she pushed past her and darted up the stairs, ignoring the whispers and stares from the crowds below.

She ascended the grand staircase in the Stark Manor, rounding the corner to her room, slamming the door shut behind her. She quickly clicked the lock, trapping herself inside. She drew a few deep breathes before rummaging through her closet and pulling out her aunt Lyanna’s old suit case.

She began to throw anything and everything she could fit, stuffing it to the brim with clothes, shoes and other oddities that she thought she would need. She wasn’t exactly sure where she was planning on going, but so long it was far as possible from Stark Manor, then she wouldn’t complain.

She needed it. She needed to leave Winterfell, her friends, her family, and especially her mother. If she stayed one more night under the same roof, then she was sure that she would punch her across the face, and that wouldn’t be good for anyone.

Scribbling a messy note to her siblings and pulling on her sneakers, she threw her suitcase out of her second-floor window and began to climb down the large oak tree seated just by her window. This wasn’t the first time Arya had snuck out of her bedroom. There were plenty of time during her younger teenage years that she would sneak out to meet with her boyfriend, Ned Dayne, without anyone ever knowing. She thanked the gods for such a tree and quickly shimmed down the limbs, landing on her feet as she jumped from the lowest branch.

She skipped towards the garage with her suitcase in hand, finding her black beetle with ease. She tossed the suitcase in the back of the small car and jumped inside, throwing the car in reverse and pulling away from the only place she had ever called home.

She had no idea where she was going, but hoped that she would land somewhere far from Winterfell

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

She wasn’t expecting to make her way to Storm’s End, but somehow that’s where she ended up. The drive took nearly four days and by the time the sun was setting on the third day, she knew she was tired of driving.

The little cash she had snatched before leaving her home would only last so long, so as she saw the sign welcoming her to Storm’s End, she decided that this would be the place to settle. It was far enough from Winterfell that her family would have a hard time finding her and it was not too close to King’s Landing where she would be able to stay away from all the politics.

It was a nice town that looked as if it had nice people, so what was the harm of staying.

She needed to find a place to crash and it had to be cheap.

Pulling up to a gas station, she jumped out of her car and grabbed a map from the inside convenient store and browsed the nearby hotels.

All of them seemed on the pricier side and would be a waste of money. With a defeated sigh, she placed the complementary map back onto the counter and turned to walk back to her car.

“Can I help you with something?” A voice stopped her before she could open the door to leave.

She turned on her heel and saw a rough looking man in a mechanic’s suit, wiping off the dirt and grime from his hands with a rag, his tag said Mott and although hesitant, Arya decided to ask if he knew of any places she could stay.

“Yeah, I was wondering if there was any where cheap that I could stay for a couple of days? I don’t have much money and some hotel won’t help my situation.”

The man eyed her, but nodded, “There is. It’s a hostel by the name of Seaworth’s. It’s a good place to crash, or so I’ve heard. There will be a boy there by the name of Gendry, he’s an employee of mine, but works there on the weekends. Tell him Mott sent ya, and he’ll set you up.”

Arya smiled, “Thank you!”

He nodded, “Anytime. Just follow the up about two miles and you find yourself in a small town. It will be the last building on the left.”

Arya thanked the man and left a few dollars of change on the counter for the service. She skipped towards her car and followed the instructions, driving into a small town. It reminded her of Wintertown with all the local shops and stores littering the streets. The only difference, and the most notable one was the near unbearable heat that she was not used to.

It could get hot in Winterfell, but never to this extent. She shouldn’t be surprised, considering she was father south then she intended to be. It was almost as if sweat was a permanent second skin that she would never be able to shake. As her drive got farther and farther south, she had begun to peel more layers off her body. When she left Winterfell, she was in a black dress with black stockings and black cardigan, now she was in a white tank and jean shorts and still feeling as if she could get rid of more.

It only took her a few more minutes of driving before she spotted the hostel Mott had told her about.

There were only a few cars in the park and prayed that there would be space for her to lay her head for a few days. Parking her car, she grabbed her suitcase from the back seats and nearly ran towards the entrance. She hadn’t had a proper bed in days, and she was desperate for a cold shower to quench her burning skin from the heat outside.

She pushed the door open and noticed that lobby was near empty. Arya turned towards the counter and rang the bell a few times, waiting for someone to help her.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming.” She heard a voice coming from what she assumed to be an office located just behind the counter.

When the man rounded the corner, she was expected a scrawny thing, not some broad shouldered, sun kissed skin, six-foot five man with deep blue eyes and hair black as midnight to grace her with his presence. It was shock, to say the least. Since the first time since her father’s death, Arya was unexpectedly interested with her new-found surroundings.

“Can I help you?” He asked in a very southern accent.

“Uh…” Arya had to take a breath in order to gather her thoughts, “Yes, Mott sent me, said that you could offer a few nights of rest.”

“Ahh, so you out of town then?” He asked as she began to pull up something on the computer in front of him.

“It is obvious?” She smirked.

“Well judging by the northern accent and the way you are sweating through your clothes, then yeah, it’s pretty obvious.” He pointed out.

Arya shifted slightly, trying to conceal her embarrassed blush, “Well, I wasn’t expecting it to be so damn hot.”

Gendry laughed, “Well the summers are known to be cruel down here.”

Arya’s smiled faltered. She didn’t know why the statement seemed to rile up emotions in her. It had nothing to do with her father, yet she couldn’t help but drift her mind towards what she was trying to escape.

“Not as cruel in Winterfell.” She said it under her breath, not meant for anyone’s ears but her own.

“What was that?” Gendry asked as she looked up from the computer.

“Oh, nothing. So, you gotta room?”

Gendry nodded, “Yes we do. How long?”

Arya reached into her pocket and pulled out a hundred-dollar bill, “However long this will last.”

“That’ll get you a week, but if we get busy, you may have to bunk with someone. Another fifty dollars and you get a room to yourself.” He deadpanned.

Arya sighed and pulled out another fifty. She didn’t feel like having strangers bunk with her and she wasn’t going to take the chance. It was a necessary investment and at least she had a place to stay. She also paid an extra fifty to get two meals a day during her duration. With only thirty bucks left in her pocket, she managed to find a cheap place to rest that offered her meals two times a day. It would work and if she needed extra cash, she would be able to find a way to get some bucks.

Gendry finished the transaction and pulled out a key to what Arya assumed to be her room.

“Follow me, I’ll show you to your room.” He came from around the counter and lifted her suitcase into his hand.

“Oh, I can get my suitcase, it’s fine.” She tried to grab it from his grasp, but he was quick to divert, leaving her empty handed.

“Please, it’s the least I can do.” He began to ascend the stairs and Arya followed. They went up one, two, three flights of stairs before he stopped at a door at the end of the hall. He placed her suitcase down and pushed in the key, turning the lock to open the door. “Here you are. You have the only bedroom to yourself, it’s up here at the top because it only houses one person, I hope you don’t mind.”

Arya swept passed Gendry and entered the room. It was a good size for what she needed, and she was grateful for the large bed situated in the middle of the room. There was a tall dresser where she could keep some of her things and a small flat scree tv situated on top of said dresser. It was simple and quaint, perfect for what she needed.

“It’s perfect, thank you.” She said as she turned to where he was standing by the threshold.

“Of course, oh and mind the view, it’s the best in town.” He pointed towards the large circle window overlooking the small town. Just beyond the horizon, Arya could see the tall lighthouse shining around the bay in the dead of night.

“I didn’t know there was beach here.” She confessed.

Gendry nodded, “Yep, it’s just a few miles from here. I’ll have to take you before you leave.”

He brought her suitcase into her room and set it flush again the foot of the bed, “Here are your shower tokens; I threw a few extra in there just in case. The water is mostly cold, but if you use more than one token then you’ll be able to get some hot water out of it. I’ll be downstairs in my room below.”

“Wait…you live here?” She asked, stunned.

“Yeah. The owner, Davos, is or well was, my foster dad. When I turned eighteen, he offered me place here in the hostel so long as I run it for him. I instantly said yes so…” He shrugged.

“And you work at that gas station as a mechanic just down the road?” Arya questioned.

“Hey, there is nothing wrong with trying to make some extra cash.” He defended.

“No! I didn’t mean…it’s just surprising that’s all.” She hung her head in embracement.

“Don’t sweat it. Oh, hey, what’s your name, I didn’t catch it when you came in.” He asked before he turned to leave her for the night.

“It’s Arya.”

“Well, Arya, I’m Gendry and if you need anything just have a shout and I’ll come up.” He smiled.

She gave him a small smile in return and watched as he turned on his heel to leave, closing the door behind him.

Once in the confines of her own private room, Arya could finally breathe. She hadn’t expected that encounter and like it. He was someone that she just met, yet he was able to rile up emotions in her that have been buried for the last three months.

It was like she was suddenly hit with a high fever in the quiet of this night as her thoughts and dreams lingered on the boy just three flights of stairs below her. She wasn’t sure what to make of this mysterious Gendry. He was a mechanic and a hostel keeper, that much she knew, but she wasn’t sure if her new-found infatuation was a bad boy with secrets just as buried as hers. One thing she was certain of, was the he was a shiny new toy she couldn’t wait to buy. If anything, he could be a distraction for her; a way for her to forget about all the bullshit back in Winterfell.

Sighing, she pulled off her tank and threw it into the hamper beside the closet door. She shimmed her shorts away from her body and climbed into the bed. Her skin was still hot, and she wasn’t sure if it was because of the heat from outside or the way that Gendry made her body burn.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

She woke in a light sweat to the sun gleaming through the round window above her bed. The sea salt in the air was prominent and Arya had no doubt that the bay was just a few short miles from where she was staying. It had been a long time since she last saw the ocean, and the added feature to this small town had been a welcoming surprise.

With a groan, she lifted herself from the bed and shuffled her way towards her suitcase. Today would be a day that she would gladly use a shower token, considering she hadn’t showered since she escaped Winterfell four and half days ago. She pulled out a fresh pair of underwear along with a simple white t, a lacy white bra and a pair of black shorts. She didn’t have a towel but hoped that the showers would be accommodating.

She followed the signs leading her to where the showers were located. Luckily, they were on the third floor where her room was, so she didn’t have to go far. She entered the door labeled “showers” and was pleasantly surprised that there was only one other person in the shower stalls. Arya wasn’t sure if it was a male or if it was a female, since the showers were unisex, but she didn’t mind. The showers were spaced far enough were each person using would be able to have a little privacy.

Arya took the shower across from where the other person was divulging in their early morning hygiene. She saw the towels located by the utility closet at the end of the shower hall and pulled one for her use. She slipped behind the curtain of her shower stall and began to undress from her bra and underwear she had slept in the night before. She left her sandals on because no one needed a foot fungus and she wasn’t going to take any chances.

Placing the shower token into the slot, she turned the water on full blast and savored the cool trickles cascading down her body. There were complimentary soaps and shampoos that she gladly used and washed the last three days of her skin. She didn’t mind the cold water, in fact she enjoyed that it seemed to be the only remedy to cool her fevered skin.

Once satisfied with her cleanliness, she turned the water off and wrapped the towel around her small body. She threw the shower curtain open only be greeted with the steam escaping the shower across from her. The person was no longer in their shower, but they had no doubt used more tokens for the hot shower. She couldn’t see through the steam, but what she could gather, the fellow guest was a man.

He had the towel wrapped around his waist as she swayed to where the sinks and mirrors were housed. Arya followed suit. She had to brush her teeth anyway, and it made no sense to go back to her room, only to have to return to perform the daily routine.

She shuffled towards him and planned to give the guest a friendly smile, but when she was greeted with the familiar blue eyes from the night before, her heart nearly stopped.

“Ge-Gendry?” She tried to compose herself as to not give away her nervousness.

“Oh, Arya, I had no idea you were in here, I’ll give you some privacy.” He began to turn to walk out the showers, but Arya quickly grabbed a hold of his arm.

“Don’t be ridiculous, it’s a hostel, I’d have to be stupid to think that there weren’t going to be other people bathing.” She quickly released his arm and turned towards her mirror, wiping away the condensation from the steam let out by Gendry’s shower.

“Although I am surprised you don’t have your own shower, since you run it all.” She admitted.

A soft chuckle escaped his lips, “Well I do have my own bathroom, but it is currently under renovation. Davos needed to make some repairs and decided to upgrade the bedroom downstairs. So, for the time being, I have to use the ones reserved for guests.”

Arya nodded and quickly saw the small brass key placed around his neck, “Is that your unlimited hot water supply?” She pointed to the key around his neck.

“Guilty as charged. I may have to use the guest showers, but that doesn’t mean I have to shower like a guest.” He wiped away at his own mirror and began to run his fingers through his tasseled hair.

Arya didn’t mean to stare, but with his chest out on full display to see and the towel hanging dangerously low against his hips, she couldn’t help it. The shape of his body was something else entirely and she could seem to escape the feeling that was swelling up into her belly.

“See something you like?” A wicked smile formed on Gendry’s lips and Arya blushed pulling her gaze to the sink before her.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to stare.” She said in a hushed voice.

Gendry turned to her and quickly brushed a strand of hair that had feel into her face, “I don’t mind.”

Arya blushed and instinctively pulled away. She needed to distract herself, so she pulled her toothbrush from the small bag of toiletries she had brought with her and began to forcefully brush her teeth. She kept her gazed fixed on the mirror in front of her as she was hyperaware of Gendry’s presence beside her.

She quickly finished her brushing and rinsed her mouth of the thick toothpaste, wiping away the moisture with the back of her hand. Gathering her things, she quickly left to turn out of the showers.

“Wait.” Gendry begged before she had a change to fully escape.

“Yes?” She asked as she arched her brow.

“How about I take you to this bar by the pier, tonight. It’s a pretty cool place for drinks, I’ll buy.” He tired to ease the tension and she was thankful for the distraction.

“Uh…sure. Around seven? It gives me a chance to explore the town.” She blushed.

“Yeah, seven sounds good. I have a shift at Mott’s today, so my cousin Shireen is handling the hostel, but I’ll be done around four.”

Arya nodded, “Cool, see you then.”

She turned from him with a smile on her face and her cheeks more flushed then when she woke up this morning.

She shuffled towards her bedroom and closed the door behind her, taking a few breaths to compose herself.

When she woke up this morning, she hadn’t planned on getting a date with the hot hostel owner, in fact she hadn’t expected to get a date of any kind with anyone. Her main goal while here was to forget about her past back in Winterfell; to give herself sometime to heal. Instead she was infatuated by a very handsome man with a very handsome happy trail.

If just one look could make her feel this way, she could only imagine how a whole night looking into his big beautiful blue eyes would do to her.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The small town located just a few short miles from the main city, Storm’s End, was a sight to behold. It was no doubt a fishing town, with the bay as their back yard. With every turn she took, she would see some sort of bass shop or seafood joint trying to bring in tourists.

Arya wasn’t sure if the people walking along the sidewalks were indeed tourist, or perhaps even locals, but with it being summer, she had a feeling that most of them were from out of town.

Before she left the hostel to venture out this morning, she stroked up conversation with Gendry’s cousin Shireen. She had to have been about fifteen or sixteen, no older than her brother Bran. She had a birthmark that ran the side of her face, but she didn’t seem to let that bother her.

“You came at a good time.” She said to Arya as she was walking out the door. “A few days more and there wouldn’t have been any room. You’ll see the influx of guests make their way through those doors in the following days. It’s summer after all.”

“So, I got lucky?” Arya countered.

Shireen nodded, “Very. Gendry typically doesn’t rent out the top room. But I can see why he did for you. Just be glad that when the people start coming, you have a room all to yourself.”

Arya looked at her in confusion, “Thanks, I guess. Hey, were can I find a place to make some cash?”

“You planning on staying longer than seven days?”

Arya shrugged, “Maybe.”

“Then you’ll want to go down to The Peach. It’s a bar and they are always looking for waitresses. Don’t worry, it’s not the same one Gendry is taking you tonight, but it is a popular one, so you’ll be able to make some pretty good tips.” She showed Arya where The Peach was compared to were Seaworth’s was stationed. It was only a block away and Arya could easily get to it by walking.

In fact, most of the sights that Arya wanted to check out were within walking distance, so there was no need to use her car. It was nice to know that everything was close together and it was a town, that after only being in for twenty-four hours, had grown an Arya.

She followed the path that Shireen had laid out for her and was able to find The Peach with ease.

It was still morning, so the rush of customers was far and few between. Arya could tell that it had a very open concept. There were tables and chairs on the deck with only a few places for seating in the inside. Most of it was bar, but the outside seating gave it a rustic beachy feel.

She entered the establishment and walked up the bar where a woman just a few more years older than her was polishing glasses.

“Bar’s closed ‘til twelve.” She said to Arya without looking up.

“I’m not looking for a drink.” She replied.

The woman looked up from the glass she was polishing and gave Arya a hard stare, “And what are you here for?”

“A job.”

The woman gently placed the glass back onto its perch. She turned from Arya and came from behind the bar, “A job? What makes you think we are hiring.”

“It’s summer and your customer count it about to get high. I’m a fast learner and I just need something to get me by.”

The woman looked Arya up and down and shrugged, “Fine. Be here tomorrow night, that’s when the real fun begins. My name’s Jeyne, by the way.”

“Arya and thank you, you won’t regret it.” She smiled.

“We’ll see.”

And with that Arya turned on her heels and skipped from the bar, delighted that she got her first job.

She explored the town a little more and noticed how close the towns people seemed to be. It was comforting and reminded her a little of home.

By the time she feet were sore from walking and the day time crowds began to disperse, Arya noticed the sun was getting low in the sky. She checked her watch and noticed that it was half past five, she would need to hurry back to the hostel for her to get ready.

Following the map, she was able to make it back before the clock stroked six and she shuffled her way up the stairs, nearly running up to her room. She had laid out an outfit that morning before she left for her night out, so all she had to do was wipe the sweat from her face, apply a little make up and dawn her outfit.

It was simple summer shirt that flowed just beyond her hips, she had a pair of short jean shorts pared with modest flats. She pulled her wavy hair into a half bun and plumped out the curls for added volume. Her makeup was simple, just a light dusting of blush and lip gloss was all she needed, nothing too over the top.

She studied herself in the mirror and gave a short nod in approval. She was never one to dress up for occasions, so the simplicity of the outfit was perfect for her.

A soft knock came from her door and she glided across the bedroom to open it.

Gendry was standing before her in a dark green V-neck t-shirt with dark blue jeans and a leather jacket. The amount of clothing on his body made Arya flush with heat. She still hadn’t gotten used to the cruel summer heat and envied those who were unaffected by its hotness.

“You look amazing.” Gendry complemented.

Arya blushed, “Thanks. So, do you. I mean, you look good.”

“Thanks.” He chuckled.

He reached out his arm and Arya gladly took it.

They walked hand and hand as Gendry tugged her along to where they were going. They passed The Peach and other shops as they went closer and closer to the pier. Arya had yet to come down this way and noticed how the crowds seemed to dissipate the farther they reached the pier. For a few moments it was just them in the silence, walking along a cobblestoned path down to a darkened corner.

For a moment, Arya thought that she was surely going to get killed by this Stranger that she had agreed to go out on a date with, but as they continued to walk, she couldn’t help but noticed the faint sound of music and people.

The bar was tucked away into a corner of old buildings that seemed unoccupied. It was just a few feet from the crashing waves of the ocean, and it was filled with people of all kinds.

“Welcome to Hot Pie’s.” He said as he led her inside.

Arya thought the bar would be cramped and small, but as they passed the threshold of the door, she noticed that it was much more spacious then what it led on from the outside. It was very steampunk-esh with the exposed pipes and the rustic seating. There were gears of all shapes and sizes that covered the walls and the light fixtures were a brassy type of material. She was truly taken aback by the details, completely perplexed by its subtle popularity.

“This is amazing!” She beamed as he led her towards two open seats at the bar.

“My friend own’s it. Let me have a few drinks on the house at least once a week.” He smiled.

Arya chuckled, “That’s why you said you were buying.”

He nodded, a smug smile forming on his lips.

They chatted a bit and genuinely got to get to know one another before a stout of a man from behind the bar interrupted.

“Gendry, mate! I thought you weren’t coming tonight.” He said as he gave a pat on the back to Gendry.

“Well, I have a date, so I decided to come.” He gestured towards Arya and the stout man smiled

“Welcome, Arya to my bar. Since it is your first time and you’ve decided to come with my old pal, Gendry, drinks for you tonight, are free.”

“Ah, so you’re Hot Pie.” She smiled.

He half attempted a bow, “The one and only, although my name is Seamus, everyone calls me Hot Pie.”

“Well, thank you, Hot Pie, for your hospitality.” Arya laughed.

Hot Pie nodded and drifted farther down the bar to greet other patrons.

Gendry and Arya laughed and continued to mingle.

She told him what she could and in turn he told her about his life.

Her heart ached when he told her about his upbringing in foster care and even about the few foster homes he was housed in after his mother died. They were all great, but when he got placed into Davos’ care at the age of ten, the rest was history. Davos and his wife housed foster children, but Gendry was the longest they ever house, eventually he became a part of their family and they even called him son.

It made Arya think about how lucky she was to have her parents, even if they were there all the time and it made her miss her father even more than before.

She kept her father’s murder a secret, for now but didn’t hold back when it came to her siblings. Gendry laughed at the countless stories she recounted or even the pranks her and her younger brothers would partake in, especially when it came to pranking Sansa.

“You didn’t!” He barked with laughter.

“Oh, but we did! We could hear her scream from a mile away. Of course, we were grounded for a month, but it was worth seeing her face.” Arya couldn’t help but laugh at the memory. They had put frogs in her sister’s bed, knowing she had a phobia of those creatures.

“My gods, your parents must’ve had fun with you lot.”

Arya shrugged, “They definitely had their hands full.”

They continued their conversations well into the night, enjoying the company of one another.

Arya and Gendry soon fell into a steady routine.

She was making her wages at The Peach and had rented out the room for another few months. Gendry made it a habit of taking her to Hot Pie’s every Monday night for drinks and conversation, much to Arya’s delight.

They enjoyed being around one another and for a time, Arya forgot about the world outside of her little bubble. She was determined to keep her past a secret for as long as she could, but when she came home one night from a long day at work and one of the hostel guests had a new station plastered on the television, Arya knew she could no longer keep herself unknown.

The headline read, “Killer of Councilman, Eddard Stark, found Not Guilty.”

Arya’s heart dropped and she found herself finding it difficult to breath.

She had avoided Winterfell because she knew the trial would take months of deliberation, but she was sure the bastard would be found guilty. She never, not once, thought about an outcome beyond that.

She dropped her bag from her arm and ran back out the hostel. She wasn’t sure where she was going, but she couldn’t be there. It was like her feet had a mind of their own and when they stopped, they were planted right outside of Hot Pie’s bar.

She entered it quickly and took a place at the bar, ordering a shot of whatever the strongest liquor was. She downed three within minutes and she could feel that familiar buzz starts to wash over her body.

By the time Gendry found her, she was already drunk and sobbing like a child. He lifted her from the bar and guided her to a parked car she didn’t recognize. Gendry gently placed her in the back, laying her down slowly. Once she was settled, he rounded the car and jumped into the driver’s seat, slowly driving away.

“Arya, love, what happened? Why are you crying?” His tone was gentle and sweet, and Arya could barely keep her emotions in check.

“I’m fine.” She hiccupped. She knew it wasn’t true, but she didn’t want to bare her soul to him while she was a mess.

“No, you’re not. One minute you were walking in from your shift at The Peach and the next you are running out with tears streaming down our face. Please tell me what’s wrong.” He pleaded. 

“I don’t want to keep secrets, but if I don’t then I’ll lose you.”

“Arya, what are you talking about?”

“I’m a Stark! My father was councilman Stark and…and…” She couldn’t bring herself to say it, but Gendry could.

“And they just found your father’s killer not guilty.” He pulled the car over so he could look at her fully.

She nodded as she wiped the tears from her face. Gendry opened the side of his door and climbed into the back seat where she was sitting.

“Why on earth would you think that telling me that would drive me away?” He asked her as he gently placed his palm on her cheek.

“Because I-I love you and I didn’t want to lose you. I thought that if I kept the truth away then it wouldn’t be real. Shit…isn’t that worst thing you ever heard?” She chuckled more to herself than to him.

Gendry sighed, “No, it isn’t, because I love you, too. No matter who you are or what you’ve gone though, you ain’t getting rid of me that easily.”

“I don’t deserve you.” The tears began to well back into her eyes as she threw herself around Gendry. He pulled her close into his embrace, never wanting to let her go.

“This has been a very cruel summer.” She sniffed into his shirt. “But, not all of it was bad.”

“Well, I’m glad I was able to help ease the pain, a bit.” He chuckled.

“I think I need to call my mother, let her know I’m alright and I think I need to head back to Winterfell.” She admitted.

Gendry’s shoulders tensed, fearing the words that she would say next.

“Would you like to come?”

Well, he hadn’t excepted that.

“I’ll follow you where ever.”

Arya held him close, grateful for this cruel summer, because without it, she would have never been able to find her heart after it had been ripped out of her chest. It may have been a cruel summer, but she could only hope for a happier winter.


	3. Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Gendry look back on their life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! Yay! I am IN LOVE with this chapter. I literally cried while writing it. Like the last chapter before this, I wasn’t expecting it to be as long. I also want to let you know that this chapter was written on my iPad and not a computer, like my last one, so there are bound to be mistakes. I tried to catch them all when I did my read through, but I’m human and can’t catch all f them. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please comment, I really want t know your thoughts on this one!

Storm’s End 372 AC – Now

When the time came to say today to death, Arya knew. It was as if a cold breeze had flooded the chambers that they slept in, encapsulating them both into a tight cocoon.

She had not been afraid, but rather she greeted death as if it were an old friend coming to take her home. It was peaceful and light, compared to the horrors of death she had witnessed throughout her years. There was no pain, no anguish; just a soft dream like pull that edged her to the other side.

The warmth that invaded her had was no longer there and she looked down she realized it was empty. His bear like hands nearly engulfed her, so the absence was noticeable. He had not been pulled with her, but rather held on for few minutes more, watching as she drifted away. Nevertheless, the absence was not long, for he joined her as soon as he knew she was gone.

Arya had always assumed the act of death would be lonely; no one by her side to guide her the afterlife, but he was with her grasping her hand, joining her on the journey.

They lived a good life, anyone would say. They were happy and joyful, basking in the life that they were so close to losing, whether it be her stubbornness or his stupidity. But throughout all the turmoil, the gods reunited them together again.

As their souls ascended, they were given flashes of the lives together. The memories and the dreams all rushing by, playing out as if a dramatic play. They had time, time to watch and reminisce on the past before joining their fellow peers.

Storm’s End 312 AC – Before

“What are you doing?”Arya asked as she watched, perplexed by her husband’s antics.

A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips, “They are called string lights, something Sam invented.”

Arya pursed her lips as she rested her hands upon her hips, “And what is the purpose of those string lights?”

“To give this dull family solar some light.” He said as began to string up the rope. There were tiny candle holders spaced evenly apart along the thick braid, allowing a small candle to be placed into each. It was nifty idea and Gendry jumped at the opportunity to try it.

Arya chuckled at his excitement, “And when will we be using this family solar? I cannot think of any thing appropriate to celebrate in here.”

She shifted her gaze the scan the solar. It was rather dull and looked as if it hadn’t been used in years. Dust coated every surface and the cobwebs were thick in the corners. Arya was never familiar with a family solar, for Winterfell did not have one. If her siblings needed to gather, they would simply do so in the grand hall or even their parents solar.

“For Yule, of course.” He said as if it was obvious.

“Yule?” She asked with confusion coaxing her voice.

Gendry sighed and stepped from his string lights. He took three big strides to where Arya was standing and placed his gentle hands upon her shoulders, “Yes, Yule. You know where you gather with your family and celebrate life? Perhaps give a few gifts. Yule.”

Arya scoffed, “Gendry, I haven’t celebrated Yule since I was eight. Besides who would we invite?”

“Davos and his family. I’m sure if you asked, Sansa would come down. Maybe even Bran can make some time in his kingly duties to celebrate.” He assured her.

Arya sighs, “I don’t know. I doubt Sansa would leave the North after what happened last time she was here and Bran is...not Bran.”

Gendry began to rub his hands up a down Arya’s arms, almost as if he was warming them, “Please? I’ve never celebrated; never had the chance, but now that I’ve got a family...I would be nice.”

Arya looked into his pleading eyes. She could see the giddiness inside of him, making him look more like a child than a grown man. She had to admit that he was right. He never had the experience of Yule and the gathering of family, but if she could provide that for him then it would be worth the torture.

With a defeated groan she said, “Fine…but those damned lights come down the second it’s over. I don’t want to clean wax off the floor through the seasons.”

A wide grin spread across his face, “You’re the best lover a man could ask for!” He lifted her into his arms and spun her around with glee. She couldn’t help but laugh with happiness.

“And I should be your only lover.” She jokingly chastised as he set her back upon her feet.

“Forever and always, dear.” He placed a soft kiss on her lips before turning his attention back to the string lights.

She had to admit that Yule would be a welcoming distraction and the family solar did need a little sprucing up. It was a dull room with little to no light and the heavy dust covered furniture made her nose tickle with an expected sneeze.She reveled in the thought of Gendry doing something other than smithing to distract him from the responsibilities of being a lord. Often, there were times when his frustration would fester and he would spend countless hours banging away at the anvil until Arya thought it was sure to break. To see his interest peak in other things dazzled Arya. There was a mysterious way about how he went on distracting himself and so long, it didn’t get him hurt or killed, she marveled at it.

The sudden interest had confused Arya, and at times, she wasn’t sure if she knew her husband for years or seconds.

Her sudden return just two years prior had prompted such feelings that they didn’t have time to learn about one another, at least properly. Yes, they did grow up together, fought off bandits and rapers alike, but they truly didn’t know each other. It took time and for a solid year after her return, it was like walking on glass. Eventually, they knew more about each other than they did themselves and she was ready to take that leap into uncharted waters: marriage.

She was not sure, at first, but when has she ever been sure of anything?

Gendry knew not to pressure her into conforming to societal norms, thus tiptoeing around the idea of marriage until it was Arya’s choice. When the time came, she wasn’t subtle. She practically demanded that Gendry marry her right there in the forge he was working in. Being the rational one, he was able to convince her to wait until her family would be able to make it. Reluctantly, she agreed.

The night before their wedding, Arya snuck into his chambers.

Sansa had insisted they stay apart until they were met together in front of the Weirwood tree sapling that Gendry was able to take from Winterfell, with Sansa’s permission, of course. But Arya was never one to listen, so when the castle was asleep and quietly slipped from her temporary chambers and swiftly made her way up to the drum of the tower where Gendry slept. Her steps were so quiet, that not even a mouse stirred when she climbed the stairs.

She unlatched the door and slipped inside, carful not to disturb her sleeping bull.

Arya gently pushed the furs away from the feather bed in order for her to slip underneath. She wasn’t surprised that she found Gendry bare as he would have been on his nameday. It was the only way he could sleep, for the heats of the forge would linger on his skin, making it burn through the day. The cool breezes of the night were just enough to ease the heat, making him content.

She never complained, for more often than not, she would join him just as bare.

“I was wondering when you would join me.” Gendry let out a groggy sigh.

Arya embraced him from behind, nuzzling her head in the crook of his neck, “I thought you were asleep.”

“Can’t, not without you.” He grabbed her hand, pulling her closer to him.

Arya chuckled, “A year with me in your bed and now you can’t sleep when I’m not around. I feel honored.”

“In truth, I couldn’t sleep even when you out on your adventures.” He confessed. “There were plenty of restless nights where the only thing on my mind was whether or not you were alive or dead.”

Arya couldn’t help the tears that weld up into her eyes, “I’m sorry. It was selfish of me, really. To run away like that without so much as a goodbye. Sometimes I wish I would have stayed.”

She could feel Gendry shift under her as he turned to face her. It was hard to read his expression under the dim light of the moon reflecting within their chambers.

“Don’t ever be sorry. I understand why you did it and it wasn’t selfish. Maybe at first I thought that, but as time went on and the longer you stayed away, I began to understand. I’m just happy you decided to come back.” He reassured her. “Just promise me the next time you leave that I can go where you go?”

Arya blushed and a small smile creeped onto her lips, “We will always be this close, forever. I don’t think I could leave you again. My heart would not be able to handle it.”

Gendry brushed a soft kiss across her lips, “Good, now lets get some sleep. We have big day come sunrise and gods forbid Sansa didn’t find you in your chambers.”

“I’ll make sure I’m there before she wakes.”

Gendry embraced her tightly with Arya snuggling close to him.

That had been a simple night, before the real testament of what marriage actually was rained upon them like one of the many storms that ravaged their home.

It wasn’t easy being married, and Arya was naive to think that it would be. Gendry had promised that she would be involved in every aspect of lordly duties, and for the most part she was, but there were times where she wished she weren’t apart of it. She hated politics, even as a child, so being thrust upon it now as a woman grown was unappealing. There were plenty of times where Gendry had to calm her temper when it came to conversing with the other lords. Half of the time she wanted to impale them with her Needle and she found herself fiddling with the hilt whenever a gathering occurred.

But it wasn’t until the gathering just a few days before their Yule that Arya had truly snapped.

They had mentioned the idea of Yule to the lords just a few moon turns before their family arrived for the gathering. Many of the lords agreed, with a few expressing their concerns for having so many royals all in one place. Arya had assured that it wouldn’t be any different then when they were married and reluctantly they got along with the idea. Of course, none of them would be invited, they just didn’t know it yet.

This Yule was one fore families and not one for political gain.

There were several lords who wanted their sons present, hoping to catch the eye of The Queen in The North or even to flaunt their young daughters for King Bran to see, but Arya refused.

“But my lady, this will be a perfect opportunity for alliances.” One lord had said.

“And being the sister of not one, but two monarchs isn’t enough? Not to mention that I am married to your liege lord. I’m sorry, but this Yule is one for family. We will be having a large fest meant for you all, that you are more than welcome to attend, but after we expect you to return to your homes and celebrate Yule with your families.” Arya’s voice was firm and she meant every word that came from her mouth.

“Yes, yes. Very well, now that we have covered that topic, it is time to move onto other matters.” It was Lord Swann who spoke. He was a large man with a stout belly. He’d never been particularly fond of Arya, but was always cordial.

“Yes, Lord Swann?” Gendry asked, a little intrigued. Lord Swann hardly brought up any topics worth discussing, so it was a welcoming surprise when he did so.

“As you are aware, the first anniversary of your marriage to Lady Arya is fast approaching.” He paused and Arya could see the nerves bubbling up within him.

“Yes, Lord Swann, I am aware. What is your point.”

“Well, most us lords were inquiring when an heir might make is presence.”

Arya’s brow raised, “Excuse me?”

“By this time, most high ladies have two babes suckling at their teat, yet our lady has none.”

Arya let out a humorless laugh, “I’m sorry, Lord Swann, but Lord Baratheon’s and I sexual interactions are none of your concern. If we choose to have children, it will be on our own accord, not that of a swine.”

“I beg your pardon? My lady, we only mean-”

“I think you’ve said enough, Lord Swann. One more word out of your mouth and I can promise that my dagger will make its way to your head.” A smug smiled formed onto her lips.

Lord Swann’s eyes darted to Gendry’s, “You mean to let your wife speak to me in such manner?”

Gendry shrugged, “I can’t stop her,” he shifted his gaze to see that Arya was starting to unsheathe Cat’s Paw, “And I suggest you duck.”

Arya let her dagger fly.

She wasn’t aiming to kill him, only to scare the piss out of him. Her dagger landed on the wall just behind Lord Swann’s head. The lord squealed like the pig he was and hurriedly ran out of the Great Hall.

“Good, now that we have that settled, is there anything else you lot would like to discuss?” She plastered a fake smile and watched and the lords began to bow, leaving the Great Hall in silence. Once emptied, she turned on her heel and nearly ran up to their chambers with Gendry trailing right behind.

“Love? Are you alright?” He asked as he followed her into their chambers. He closed the door behind him, making sure to latch it before striding to where she was standing.

“Hmm, I’m fine, just...gods I didn’t think they would ever ask that.” She gazed out of their large widow that overlooked the sea. It was calm day in the Stormlands and Arya loved basking in the sweet summer glow.

“It was bound to be mentioned eventually. I mean, we haven’t discussed it, but we don’t have to, if you’re not ready.” He approached her slowly and embraced her from behind.

She shook her head, “It’s not that. I just wish that they saw me as something other than a lady meant for breeding. I’ve done everything I can to prove that I know what I’m doing, yet I still get what happened today.”

“Give it time.”

Arya scoffed, “How much more time will I have to give them? It’s been a year, Gendry!”

“And it will probably take more years. Things don’t change over night, you know that.” He placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

“You’re right.” She turned in his arms and wrapped her hands around the back of his neck, “Now, Yule is just a few days away and my sister and brother will be here in a fortnight. There is much we still need to do and by we, I mean you.”

Gendry groaned, “You aren’t helping?”

“I am, just not with the decorations. You seem to be the best at that, despite your horrible hand writing. Besides, I have a deer to hunt.” She pecked his lips before turning out of their chambers with her bow in hand.

———————

The monarchs arrived one after the other.

First, King Bran made his appearance, along with Lady Meera Reed, Lord Tyrion, Samwell Tarly and his family and Ser Brienne of Tarth. They were as much as family as one could get and Arya was grateful for their presence.

Queen Sansa arrived just a few short hours later with a rather large entourage than expected.

Joining her were several ladies maids, a few foot soldiers, plenty of trunks of luggage and surprisingly, Ser Podrick Payne. But the most surprising of all was when a man dressed in all black and thick furs stepped out of the carriage, a white wolf hilt shining in the sun.

“Jon?” Arya’s voice cracked and she couldn’t help but run to her brother. It had been years since she last saw him. He had changed so much in the years since. His hair was longer, as was his beard and she could see the age beginning to show around his eyes. He and a Gendry were the same age, yet he looked much older, no doubt from the grief he had to live with for the past seven years.

Jon quickly embraced her, squeezing her so tight that she could scarcely breathe.

“What are you doing here?” She questioned when he released her.

“Sansa sent me a raven begging me come down from beyond the wall. She guilt me into coming.”

“Well, you were being stupid. Bran sent your pardon nearly five years ago and you yet to come back from across the wall. You missed Arya’s wedding so I’ll be damned if I let you miss this too.” She said to him as she past them. She gave Arya a quick hug before being escorted into the keep by one of the chambermaids.

“She was always one to get what she wants.” Arya chuckled as they began to follow the party inside.

“Well, she is rather convincing.”

“And scary.”

The brother and sister walked side by side until she showed him to where he would be sleeping for the coming nights. She promised to give him the grad tour once he was settled and even agreed to host a conversation between him and Gendry when the time came.

She bid him a farewell before wondering off to her sister’s chambers.

She made sure to let the maids know that Sansa was to have the largest chamber, aside from theirs of course. She knew that her sister would have a rather large traveling party, but she wasn’t expecting the three ladies that Sansa bright along with her. Luckily there was plenty of space and the maids were able to find a suitable room for the three of them. Podrick Payne was another welcomed surprise, but Tyrion had agreed to share his chambers with the young man, so that situation was resolved, or so Arya thought.

Arya lightly rapped on her sisters door before entering.

There were trunks askew around the room and her sisters thick fur cloak was thrown on the bed. She could see the familiar mop of red hair scurrying about the room, trying to make it suitable to her likings.

“My gods, Arya! Will make your presence known? You nearly scared me half to death.” Her sister jumped once she caught sight of Arya.

“Sorry, I was just coming by to check on you before the feast tonight.” She crossed the room and slumped down onto her sisters bed.

“I’m doing magnificent, can you not tell?” She said sarcastically.

“What’s going on?”Arya asked in confusion.

Sansa groaned, “I’m looking for a particular trunk that has all the gifts that I brought for Yule! I cannot find it anywhere!”

Arya rose from the bed and began scouring the room, although she wasn’t sure what she was looking for. It took her a few minutes to spot a trunk pushed under the right side of the bed. Rounding the corner, she dropped to her knees and pulled out the trunk, “Is this it?”

Sansa shifted her gaze and sighed with relief, “By the gods, yes it it! Of course Podrick would stick it under the bed. He probably didn’t want it to get ruined.”

“Podrick?” Arya lifted her brow, curiosity peaking.

“Oh, don’t look at me like that! Yes, Podrick. He’s a good man with good morals. He came up north nearly a year ago and has not left since.” There was an ever present blush on her sisters face and Arya couldn’t help but smile.

“Well, you must tell me about it sometime. I also gather that it is safe to assume he is staying with you in your chambers?”

“Arya! That is unladylike...but yes, he is.”

Arya cackled, giving her sister a tight embrace, “I’m happy for you! Although if he tries anything funny, I’ll cut off his balls.”

“Don’t worry, I already threatened him with the hounds.” A wicked smile formed on Sansa’s lips and Arya couldn’t help but chuckle.

The two sisters chatted and laughed, catching up on their lives within the last year. Arya was truly surprised by some of the ‘scandalous’ things here sister confessed to. Although most she had already experience with Gendry, it was still a shock to hear it come out of her sister’s mouth.

By the time their conversations ceased, it was time to gather for the grand feast. It was an event that Arya was not looking forward to. All of the liege lords would be in attendance. There would be some reprieves in the form of her Davos and his family, along with those that traveled far to come to the celebration, but she was still dreading the encounters. Most of the liege lords and their sons were sloppy drunks that would take a few kicks in the behind to get them to leave.

One request that she was instant on making was the lack of ale. There would be some, but not enough for the lords to get drunk. Of course, she was made a few exceptions, such as the endless supply of wine that Lord Tyrion would be getting, as well her own storage of ale. If she had to endure the lords’ feast then she would do with a little alcohol in her belly.

Just an hour shy of the start of the festivities, she decided to check on how things were coming along in the kitchens.

With Hot Pie at the helm, she was sure the food would be delicious, but she wanted to see how the maids were handling the influx of guests.

“Lya, how are things going?” She asked one of the head maids.

“Well, mi’lady. My girls and I were able to get the Great Hall prepared for tonight’s guests. The high table is set and ready for King Bran and Queen Sansa, along with you and mi’lord. I have added the two extra seats, one for Lady Meera and Ser Podrick, just like you asked.” The maid said with a broad smile.

“Good. Make sure Lord Tyrion’s table is set with the wine and by the gods, please keep the ale from Lord Harvey. The last time he got too much into his cups, he nearly started a brawl.” Arya said with confidence.

“Of course, mi’lady.” She gave a small curtsy and headed towards the hall.

Arya did one more pass over, before nodding in approval and making her way up to her chambers. Gendry was nearly ready and all she had to do was slip into a rather uncomfortable gown that cinched in waist and pushed up her breasts. Normally she would wear nice breeches and a comfortable jerkin to feasts, but this was different. Her family was in attendance along with nearly the whole of Storm’s End. If she were to show up in anything other than a dress, then her sister would chastise her beyond reprieve.

“How do I look?” Gendry asked as she entered their chambers.

“Like a lord.” She chuckled.

“Come on, that’s not what I meant.” He huffed.

Arya laughed, “You look quite handsome, although I prefer you without any clothing.”

“As do I, but we have guests to attend to.” He kissed her.

“Later, then.” She assured.

“Did you forget that after the feast we are to gather in the family solar to celebrate Yule?”

“Ugh, you deprive me.” She crossed the room and walked towards their wardrobe, pulling a deep blue dress. She had it especially made for tonight, hoping that Gendry would rip it off her once the festivities had ceased.

She began to undress when a soft knock came from their door, “It’s probably Katherine. She supposed to help me get this bloody dress on.” Arya said, referring to one of their chamber maids.

Gendry quickly opened the door, only to be greeted with Sansa.

“Your grace, what a surprise.” Gendry bowed, placing a light kiss on Sansa’s hand.

“Gendry, please stop with all the formalities. You are family, so please call me Sansa.” She pushed past him, not waiting for a response. “I’ve come to help my sister prepare. When she told me she was to be wearing a dress I had to see for myself.”

“Right, well I’ll head downstairs to the Great Hall and start welcoming our lords.” Gendry gave one last bow before exiting the room.

“Where’s Katherine?” Arya asked as Sansa made her way to where she was standing.

“I sent her to help my lady, Alyse, with her dress.” Sansa took the dress from Arya’s hands and helped her into the garment.

She began lacing the bodice, pulling the strings of the corset tight around Arya’s waist. She was careful not to tighten fully, knowing full and well that Arya never wears corsets and would not be used to the snugness of the garment. As she began to finish up the lacing, Sansa couldn’t help but notice that even when tying the laces loose, that there was some difficulty tying them close.

“Arya, when did you have this dress made?”

“A few moons ago, why?” She asked with concern.

“Well, it seems to not fit. I can still get it closed enough for the dress to lace up around the bodice, but it will not be as tight as it needs to be. Either the seamstress got your measurements wrong or...” There was a slight hesitation in Sansa’s voice that didn’t go unnoticed.

“Or what? Will the dress look weird not being laced up properly?”

“Not, it should still look fine, just a little loose. But, it’s just strange that it doesn’t fit properly.”

Arya scoffed, “Well, it fit fine when I tried it one two moons ago.”

“You must’ve gained some weight since then, it’s fine. I can try to lace them tighter, if you want. I just want to make sure you can breathe.” Sansa asked.

“I can handle it being a little tighter.” Arya assured.

Sansa nodded and continued to lace her sister in. Once the corset was secure, Sansa slipped the gown over Arya’s head, making sure it was positioned correctly over her small body. She laced up the gown, straightening out any creases that might have made an appearance. She let down Arya’s hair from its usual bun and began pinning her soft curls in an intricate way.

All in all, it only took several minutes for Sansa to finish with helping Arya, stepping away to marvel at her work.

“Oh, Arya you look beautiful!” She exclaimed.

Arya turned to face herself in the mirror and nearly gasped. She looked unrecognizable.

The corset and dress made her waist look small and curvier, very contrast to the straight lines she was used to wearing. Her breast were pushed up, yet still obscured from wondering eyes. Her hair framed her face perfectly and Sansa’s suggestion to pinch her cheeks to make her looked flushed had given some color to her paleness.

“Wow, I don’t even look like myself.” She whispered.

“Yes you do, just a different version. I know one thing, though, Gendry will not be able to keep his hands off of you. I mean look at your breasts! When did you get those?”

Arya shrugged, “I guess I’ve always had them, just never displayed them. Gendry was never one for flaunting. He loves me for me, so I never had the need to show them off. At least not like this.”

“Well I think you look amazing! Come, let’s greet your guests.”

———————

The feast went off without a hitch and Sansa was right, Gendry had a very difficult time keeping his eyes and hands off of her, especially when they were sitting at the high table. Jon’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head and he had half a mind to grab his cloak and cover his sister completely. Sansa was able to talk him down and even chastised him for not wanting to protect her virtue as well.

“It’s different.” He tried to explain to her.

“How? I’m your sister, too. You should want to cover me up as well!” She barked.

“You’re older...Arya is..” Sansa slapped the back of Jon’s head, trying to knock some sense into him.

“First, I take offense to saying that I’m older, second, she is a woman grown and married! Leave her be.”

Arya chuckled at their squabble taking in the fact that they had grown close as siblings these past years.

Tyrion was well into his cups and Ser Brienne had to switch her goblet of water with his goblet of wine half way through. Bran was content and even seemed to be enjoying himself with the company of Meera. It had taken sometime, but he seemed to be getting back to his old self, stating that the “three eyed raven served its purpose.”

There were still a few times where he would stare off into empty space, but he always came back, each time with a peace of his former self.

Davos and wife, along with his surviving sons were enjoying themselves. He even had a rather lengthy conversation with Jon and Gendry. Arya would have to question Gendry about it later, but for the time being she was enjoying the feast more than she thought she would.

A few lords weren’t too please about the lack of ale, but quickly got over it when Lord Tyrion began his jokes. Lord Swann even seemed to be enjoying himself, albeit saying very far away from the lady of the keep.

It wasn’t too long after the desserts were severed that one by one, the liege lords began to depart. Either to their own homes or to some cozy place within the castle.

Soon, those closest to them began to retreat to the family solar.

It was the first time that Arya and Gendry would show off their hard work of redecorating the drab room.

With their loved ones in tow, they pushed open the large oak doors to reveal a large hearth covered in spring time leaves. A fire was set and the room smelled of fresh pine. The string lights that Sam had invented where displayed proudly across the room, illuminating the dark corners. New drapes where set over the tall windows and there was a bookshelf that reach the ceiling on the far wall. Seats and cushions were scattered around the room, giving plenty of space for everyone take a seat.

“This is truly beautiful.” Davos spoke first, “The last time I was in this family solar, I think Robert had just been named king.”

“Well, I stumbled upon it about five moons ago and wanted to celebrate something in here, might as well be Yule.” Gendry confessed.

“You didn’t know this room existed?” Sansa asked as she took a seat on of the plush couches, her three ladies following suit.

“No, we had no idea. Gendry found it when...” Arya stopped mid sentence, a blush creeping on her face.

“When I was chasing her through the halls...naked.” He coughed.

Arya looked around the room. Jon had paled and Sansa striped to suppress a giggle. Tyrion had a smug smile and Brienne pretended not to hear. Davos seemed a bit uncomfortable, while Bran was too preoccupied with Meera to even notice. Sam and Gilly only smiled, a bit oblivious to the conversation. Podrick gave Gendry a knowing look and Arya could see one of Sansa’s ladies eyeing Gendry, making her blood boil.

“Right, anyway, we found it and Gendry wanted to clean it up, give it new life if you will.” She tried to change the subject back to the family solar and not about their sex escapades.

“Well, I think it rather lovely!” Sansa chirped up.

“Thank you...Sansa.” Gendry smiled.

The group of people laughed and enjoyed the company around them. Jon was telling stories from beyond the wall and assured that Tormund was well, along with Ghost. He didn’t want to travel from beyond the wall, so Jon left Ghost for him to take care until he returned. Arya was also surprised that he had fallen in love during his time out there. It was a wildling girl by the name of Ona and according to Jon, she was fierce and loyal and kept him on his toes.

“Well, why didn’t you bring her? I would have loved to meet her.” Arya questioned.

Jon shrugged, “I asked, but she didn’t want to come, she’s never been farther than Winterfell and wasn’t sure how she would are in the south. But I’m hoping to bring her to Winterfell for Sansa’s wedding.”

“Wedding? What! Sansa!” Arya’s attention quickly turned towards her sister.

“Thank you, Jon, for spoiling the surprise.” She took a breath, “Yes, Podrick and I are getting married, but not for at least another year. We were waiting to announce it before we all retired to bed.” She gave Jon a glare and he quickly apologized.

“Well, if we are giving surprises the, Meera and I are expecting.” Bran suddenly said.

“I thought you couldn’t...you know.” Tyrion slurred.

Bran let out a chuckle, “My legs may not work, Lord Tyrion, but that I can assure you my cock can.”

Gendry nearly spit out his ale, choking back a laugh.

The night was merry and they all continued to laugh and toast to welcomed surprises. Stories were told back and forth, from Davos’ earlier life as a smuggler to Gendry’s misconceptions about being a lord. All was good, asides from Alyse.

Arya noticed how she did not take her eyes off her husband, even trying to touch him a few times. She tried to keep her head, but the more Alyse bagged her eyelashes, the more Arya struggled to contain her emotions.

She wasn’t the jealous type and she knew that Gendry would never do anything to disrespect her trust, but she was highly suspicious of other women wanting him. He was a handsome man, there was no doubt, but he was her handsome man and if Alyse did not cease her advances then there would be at least one dead body before the night was over.

“Alyse, dear, why don’t you fix up my bed for tonight. I should be retiring soon.” Sansa spoke up.

“But...yes your grace.” She stood from where she was sitting, giving a curtsy on her way out.

Arya drifted towards her sister, “Thank you.”

“I couldn’t run the risk of her ending up dead before sunrise. That would be terribly difficult to explain.” Sansa smiled. “Also, I think that there is something that you’re not telling me. And I think it has to do with why your dress wouldn’t lace up all the way.”

Arya blushed, dropping her head so her sister wouldn’t see, “I’m not ready.”

“You will be and you’ll love it. He will love it.” She embraced her sister, giving a tight squeeze for reassurance.

Once released, Arya stood and made her way to the center of the solar, “Lords and ladies, if you all could stand.” She waited as each of them slowly stood from their seats. “I just wanted to say thank you for coming and making Gendry’s first Yule truly memorable. I just needed to say a few things. I normally do not do this, I hate attention, but I just couldn’t retire until it was said. This past year has been difficult. I didn’t think marriage would be this hard, but I was mistaken. Gendry has been there every step of the way and this magnetic force of a man is the best husband, friend, lover that I could ever ask for. For so long my heart has been borrowed and broken and I know his has been quite blue because of my absence, but now that I’m back, I swear to be nothing my true to him and to us. And I just love how he saves all of his dirtiest jokes for me,” Arya paused as she began to feel the tears well in her eyes, “I just want you to know that I will go wherever you go and I will always be by your side.”

Gendry crossed the room and embraced Arya into his arms, peppering light kisses all over her face, “I love you.” He whispered into her ear.

“I know.” She whispered back.

They stayed in each arms, even as their family stumbled out of the family solar, leaving only them.

“Why the sudden speech, mi’lady?” Gendry chuckled.

“I was hoping it would make it easier for me to tell you that I’m with child.” She smiled.

Gendry’s eyes widened, “Truly?”

“Truly. Does that scare you? If you’re not ready then...”

“No, don’t. I am ready and I’m never leaving you, I can promise you that.”

“Forever and ever?”

“Forever and ever, even when we are gray and old.”

Arya smiled, “Good. And promise when it is time to say hello to death, we go together.”

“I promise, although I don’t think that will be for a very long time.”

“Good, now that we have that established, I distinctively remember you saying that you prefer me naked. I think it’s time for you to get me out of this dress.” She smiled seductively.

“As you wish, mi’lady.”

Storm’s End 372 AC – Now

And now, here they were, greeting death as they watched their lives end.

Through the veil they could see their loved ones that they lost along the way.

Sansa and Podrick, who died just several years before them. Jon and Bran. Davos, Sam, Gilly. Even Tyrion and Brienne had welcomed them, asking what took so long.

“We had much more to live.” Was her response. “And I couldn’t leave without my lover.”


	4. The Archer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya faces herself after Gendry's proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ FIRST
> 
> Whop! Whop! I updated! It took me forever to update this one, I know, but it has been really busy at work and I've been staying for 10 hours at work and it will be like that for the rest of the month. I am hoping that by the time February comes, it will be more chill and I won't be overly tired to write. One of my New Year's resolutions is to write more and update more often, but we will see how well that goes. I am also staring school this semester, so I will most likely be bogged down for a time. But hey, if my insomnia acts up, you can expect more updates. 
> 
> So actual note about this chapter...there is literally one line of dialogue in this bitch. It is heavily in Arya's thoughts and mind, so there really was not where to put dialogue, but...I think it still came out good. Also, it is heartbreaking and angsty AF. I am updating the tags considering there is ish that happens in this one. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy and I am sorry in advanced if I make you cry? I don't think you will, but who knows...you could be a major sap like me or even be triggered...that is another thing I wanted to add, it can be triggering, for like depression, so please read with caution.

_Be my wife. Be the Lady of Storm’s End_

The words echoed through Arya’s head as she mindlessly wandered through the desolate castle. The rest of her family along with whoever lived through the battle, were all gathered in the great hall feasting to the victory.

Although she knew the immediate threat was nothing more than a pile of ice, the threat hundreds of miles away was still at large. She needed to focus on the task at hand and not the “what ifs” she left in the storeroom.

Arya expected Gendry to find her after the battle. She had left so abruptly; before the horns were even called and before he had a chance to awaken from his slumber. The actions of their coupling were ones she would never forget, yet she knew that it could create a lot of unanswered questions, especially if they survived the battle.

She had not expected to live; none of them did, yet here they were celebrating; trying to forget that there was still another battle to be fought and won.

She was ready for combat yet seeing the look of joy and happiness in Gendry’s eyes made her question whether she truly was ready.

As she wondered through the hallways, her mind kept drawing up hundreds of speeches she could have-should have said to him, but they all remained unspoken. It was not like her to have those thoughts swirl around her head. She was the kind of person to stick to her wits and to never let anyone change her mind otherwise. Unless, of course, it was her family.

Was he her family?

No, because if he were, then he would have left with her all those years ago.

She finally reached her destination, quickly latching the lock of the door behind her as she entered her bedroom.

She needed seclusion; time to herself, to think about what had transpired between she and Gendry.

If Arya were to go back to the feast, her sister would take one look at her face ahs realize something was amiss. Normally, she was good at keeping her expressions and feelings at bay, but the realization that Gendry lover her more than a friend (and she most certainly felt the same way) shocked her to her core. So much so, that it made her body flush with heat.

Her rooms were considered the coldest in the castle, and although it has never bothered her before, she needed the cool stone to quench her heated body. She stripped quickly, perhaps faster than her night with Gendry, discarding her breeches and jerkin. She nearly threw her shift off, but quickly came to her senses and realized she would need some layer of protection between the cold air and her nearly naked form.

The fires had nearly died down and the tub filled with hot water was beginning to cool. She gathered her small frame on a chair perched by the fireplace and watched as the last embers slowly extinguished.

The only light left was provided by two flickered candle sticks, one on the nightstand by her feather bed and the other on a table in the corner of her room.

Darkness never scared Arya. There had been many a night through her life where there was nothing but darkness surrounding her. Her mind had plunged into a layer of darkness so profound that she was sure there was no way of finding a guiding light. Yet, as her time here with her family and the realization that she was no longer alone seeped into the crevasses of her darken mind, she could finally see the small flickering candle in the distance, and that’s what scared her the most.

The pieces of Arya Stark that she had buried so long ago where now crashing through with such a force, that she was sure that she would break. Raw emotion had taken over and Arya had now lost control.

It was terrifying for her to think that she no longer could control the one thing she had control of for so long: her life. She had a plan and although there were some alternate paths that she had taken to complete that plan, she had never expected love to take over.

_How could anyone love me? _

The question was simple, yet empowering.

Arya was sure she was surrounded by people who loved her, she just could not understand why. With everything that she had done to get her life where it was at that very moment would be shunned by many of the Gods. Even Sansa was mortified by her bag of faces not so long ago.

Yet, even her hard exterior, nor her skillful abilities deterred Gendry’s feelings.

If he was not mortified of who she had become, then he would not have sought her out during the feast. He would have not professed his love to her; bearing his heart and soul for her to see. She did not hide who she was with him, not while on those grain sacks. Not while his fingers glided over her scars, gently rubbing them as if to make them disappear. Not while his lips had captured her as she slowly glided down the base of his cock.

He could have asked her a thousand questions, she knew this, but instead he let her take the reigns and enjoy what very well could have been their last night alive.

Gendry had proved to Arya that, despite her past, he was willing to love her and cherish until his dying breath.

He was the only one who could see right through her façade, gazing upon the most intimate parts of her soul, that it nearly shook her to her core.

It was a surprise to see that someone still cared about the girl she used to be and not the girl she had to become.

But she couldn’t let the prospect of a “what if” get in her way of finishing her list.

She would ride off to King’s Landing and she would kill Cersei, even if it meant her demise.

Shaking the creeping thought from her mind, she lifted from the chair and blew out the last remaining light in her chambers. She buried herself under the furs and prayed to the Gods that sleep would take her from this day.

Her body was still weak from the battle; her muscles screaming as she stretched them thin.

Although the furs were plenty, Arya could still feel the slight chill in the air as she drifted to darkness. It reminded her of the nights she had to spend under the stars or in the rain; never fully being able to get warm.

Once dipped into deep sleep, she found that her mind ran wild with dreams and thoughts that she tried to keep at bay when awake. Her conscious was thrust into a world of wonder and fantasies that she had no time for. But just as soon as those dreams went, the nightmares came.

_The bright happiness that had taken over her mind were quickly diminished by the cold grasp of icy fingers squeezing the life out her. She had grabbed her dagger, yet it was no where to be found. The grip around her neck began to tighten and she was sure that her life was now slipping, but she saw something from the corner of her eye. A figure that looked all to familiar. _

_He had his dragon glass Warhammer at the ready, charging to the monster ahead of him. _

_The actions were so quick, that Arya barely had any time to react. _

_The grip on her neck loosened and the monster turned, plunging his icy sword into the raging bull. _

_Arya tried to scream, tried to crawl to where his now limp body lay. She could see the blood pooling on the white snow, staining it crimson. His eyes were beginning to glass and Arya tried to reach for him, tried to hold onto his hand one last time, but the point was moot. The monster had returned his attention back to her, his sword at the ready. She knew her life would be ending, and although she had never been afraid of death, she did not want to see if happen. _

_She closed her eyes and took one last breath before meeting her demise. _

She woke with a gasp, clutching her chest as she sat up from her bed.

Her furs were soaked with sweat and the weight of them on her small body was suffocating.

Arya stumbled out of her bed and began to pace the room, trying to bring the air back to her lungs. It was like the room around her was on fire, invisible smoke suffocating her even further.

She knew what this was, and she had to calm her beating heart before the panic became worse.

Although the events that had played out in her nightmare were nothing but that, she couldn’t help but feel the heaving reality of it all.

Breathing slowly, she tried to ease her nerves and bring herself back to the room she was standing in, not the snow-covered ground with seeping crimson blood. Arya shook the imaging from her head, bringing herself down from the panic.

She sat herself on her bed once more, trying to regain her composure.

At that moment, in her dark cold room, she wanted him. She wanted his strong arms to hold on to her and tell her that everything would be alright. She needed the false hopes and affirmations of peace. She needed to be told that her whole family would not meet their demise in the war to come.

She needed to be put back to together.

But why fill herself with these falsities if she knew exactly what they were?

She could not be put back together, no matter how hard he tried.

So, steading herself once more, she slipped under her furs and stared at the stone ceiling.

“I’m ready for combat.” And waited for day to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry!!! Don't hate me!! But I hope you like it?? :)


	5. It’s Nice to Have a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Gendry’s relationship through the years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my submission for Gendrya Week. I will also be posting this as a stand alone, because a lot of people don’t know that “Love” exists.

_School bell rings, walk me home_   
_Sidewalk chalk covered in snow_   
_Lost my gloves, you give me one_   
_"Wanna hang out?"_   
_Yeah, sounds like fun_   
_Video games, you pass me a note_   
_Sleeping in tents_

_It's nice to have a friend_   
_(Ooh)_   
_It's nice to have a friend_   
_(Ooh)_

_Light pink sky up on the roof_   
_Sun sinks down, no curfew_   
_Twenty questions, we tell the truth_   
_You've been stressed out lately? Yeah, me too_   
_Something gave you the nerve_   
_To touch my hand_

_It's nice to have a friend_   
_(Ooh)_   
_It's nice to have a friend_   
_(Ooh)_

_Church bells ring, carry me home_   
_Rice on the ground looks like snow_   
_Call my bluff, call you "babe"_   
_Have my back, yeah, everyday_   
_Feels like home, stay in bed_   
_The whole weekend_

_It's nice to have a friend_   
_(Ooh)_   
_It's nice to have a friend_   
_(Ooh)_   
_It's nice to have a friend_   
_(Ooh)_   
_(Ooh)_

**Past**

The crackling sound of the school bell rings across the grounds, indicating another day of torture had finally come to an end. Arya was quick to jump out of her seat, pushing past the masses of schoolmates to reach her locker before Jeyne Poole had a chance to further torment her.

Her short legs made quick strides towards the row of lockers lined up the hallway. Crowds were already gathering as students mingled with each other, discussing petty gossip and unwanted drama. Arya reached her locker unnoticed by those that surrounded her and quickly threw open the metal door, pulling out her fur lined coat and scarf.

Her gloves her supposed to be tucked under her school bag, but she went to grab the strap and threw the bag over her shoulder, she noticed that the warm wool gloves here no where to be seen. She could have sworn she grabbed them before running out of the house that morning, but then again she was running late and could have left them on the kitchen counter.

Dismissing the missing garments, she slammed her locker door shut and dodged through the crowds to the doors leading to freedom.

It was Friday and the last thing Arya wanted was to be trapped inside of Winterfell Prep any longer than what she needed to be. It was already a long day and Jeyne’s torments from lunch had already drained her mentally.

She wanted nothing more then her warm bed and steaming cup of hot chocolate.

Pulling her hood over her head, she weaved through the hallway crowd and exited the doors leading to the student parking lot. Robb and Jon were no doubt waiting for her and Sansa to meet them, so they could drive the short ten minute ride to the house.

She trotted down the snow covered steps and was a no more than a few paces in when a firm hand rested on her shoulder. She turned quickly, her senses on guard, ready to attack if need be.

“Whoa!” A boy Arya had never seen before raised his hands in defense as he stumbled away from her.

“Who are you?” She asked defensively.

“I’m Gendry, your brothers’ friend.” He hesitantly took a step towards her and reached a hand out for her to take.

Arya studied his hand and with some reluctance grasped it for the shake. It was quick and firm, and slightly awkward. His had nearly enclosed entirely around hers, making Arya shift uncomfortably.

“Well...Gendry, is it? What do you want?” She quickly snatched her hand back and tucked it back under her arms to keep them warm.

“Your brothers asked me to walk you home. They are staying after school for...practice.” He tried to come up with a solid excuse, but Arya new better. She shouldn’t have been surprised. Nearly ever Friday, her brothers would blow her off, leaving her and Sansa to fend for themselves. Most of time, Sansa would ride with Jeyne and Arya would trek the 45 minutes it took to walk to their home.

“Practice,” Arya scoffed. “More like they ditched me to make out with their girlfriends behind the bleachers.”

Gendry shrugged, “I dunno, all they did was ask me to make sure you get home safe. Said something ‘bout your parents grounding them if you came home by yourself again.”

“I can take care of myself. I am thirteen, more than old enough to to walk home by myself.” She grumbled as she pushed past him.

It was so typical of her brothers to do that. She understood why; they had better things to do then drive their pesky little sisters around, but at least they could have given warning.

As Arya drew closer to the gate leading to the side walk she would use to walk home, she noticed Sansa climbing into a red corvette with Joffrey Baratheon and Jeyne Poole. She could tell on her to their mother, but it wouldn’t matter, Sansa was a saint in their mother’s eyes, and could do no wrong.

She scoffed and threw open the gate, wincing as the icy metal touched her bare hand. She was only a few steps in when Gendry came jogging up beside her.

“Gods, I thought I got rid of you.” She groaned.

“Sorry, kid. But I promised your brothers I would get you home safe.”

“Don’t call me that. I’m not a kid. Besides, if you’re friends with my brothers then you can’t be older than sixteen.” She countered.

Gendry chuckled, “True, but I’m still older, so...you’re a kid.”

“Whatever.”

She walked down the snow covered sidewalk, kicking small amounts of snow from her path. The action caused her boots to soak, leaving a squishy feeling every time she walked. If she knew she was going to be walking in the snow, she would have worn the proper shoes for the occasion, not wool boots. They were good for keeping the cold out, but were horrible for saying dry.

Her legs were also freezing.

She had opted to wearing the standard white thigh high stocks with her school uniform, versus the thick stockings Sansa had worn instead, leaving her upper thighs exposed to the chill. And to top it all off, she had forgotten her gloves, leaving her small hands shaking from the cold.

“Here.” Gendry suddenly said as he handed her one of his leather gloves. “I saw you tuck your hands under your arms. They must be cold.”

Arya gave a small smile and gladly took the glove, covering her right hand with a fervent speed she didn’t know she possessed.

“Thanks.”

“Anytime.”

They walked in silence for a time. It wasn’t an awkward silence, but a comfortable one. She hated to admit that she rather enjoyed his company. It was nice to not have to walk home alone in the middle of a cold winter day.

“Hey.” She piped. “Wanna hang out?”

Arya could see the contemplation in his eyes as she waited for a response, but to her relief he said, “Yeah, sounds like fun.”

“Cool, because I have the sudden feeling in beating your ass at Super Smash Bros.” Arya couldn’t help but tease. She was competitive and Gendry would just be another notch on her belt of people she destroyed.

“Oh, you’re on, kid.”

**Present**

The party in the Stark manor had become suffocating. Arya could no longer handle the constant mingling with her mother’s obnoxious friends. Not to mention the glares from Jeyne Poole every time she would wander around the foyer.

She couldn’t understand how her sixteenth birthday turned into one of the biggest social events the Starks (her mother) had ever entertained. It was like she was auctioning off Arya to highest bidder of ‘yes, your son would make a great boyfriend to my young Arya.’

Gods, she was only sixteen; just turned the damned age at that!

Sure, she was awkward and quirky, and maybe had a tough exterior, but she didn’t think she was undesirable. Ned Dayne was proof of that. He had a sick crush on Arya and made it his life’s ambitions to get her to go out with him.

It’s not like Ned was a sweet boy. Maybe a little arrogant, but a gentleman, nonetheless. Arya knew her mother would be ecstatic if she were to go outwith Ned Dayne, but he wasn’t her type and she would be absolutely miserable if she were to even try to go out with him.

Arya wasn’t going to risk her sanity for the sake of her mother. So if it meant she was to be single for the rest of her life, then so be it. At least she would be happy.

On the contrary, her current mood was sour and if she had to speak to any more bureaucrats she was sure to scream.

“Arya, darling, come introduce yourself to Mr. Kingsley. His son, Asher, plays rugby at Vale Prep. They are thinking of transferring to Winterfell Prep next school year.” Her mother ushered.

Arya’s stomach twisted, “Actually, I have to run to the loo, please excuse me.”

She dodged her mother, for now, and ran up the stairs to the attic. It was the only place that lead out to the roof. There was a spot she and Gendry found during the summer between her fourteenth birthday. It overlooked the grounds of the Stark Manor and if they were lucky enough, they would be able to catch the sunset dive behind the hills.

It was her happy spot. No one could find her there.

She would often head to the roof and look at the stars, wishing she was as far away as they were. Trying to keep up the facade of being the perfect daughter in front of the cameras and crowds became exhausting.

She didn’t fault her father for wanting to further his political career, but the exposure it allowed on her and the rest of the family created tensions, only making her a bigger target for constant torment at school.

She didn’t have many friends to rely on.

Her brothers were three grades ahead of her and her sister was so caught up in popularity that she didn’t have time for Arya’s broodiness. There was Meera Reed and even Shireen Baratheon. They had moved to Winterfell shortly after her fifteenth birthday and they had become fast friends.

She needed them, especially with Gendry leaving to university.

She had hoped he would be here today, on her birthday, but tickets for the train from the Stormlands to Winterfell weren’t cheap and she knew he had difficulties just feeding himself while in school. Even her brothers couldn’t make it.

It was a busy time, with it being the end of the school year. She was sure they were caught up in final exams and just trying to get by before summer came.

Arya tried to rationalized their absence, but its still panged her heart to know that three of her favorite people were missing an important day.

Arya sighed as she brought her knees close to her chest, hugging them closely. She watched from her perch on the roof as the sun began to sing down over the horizon, lighting the sky with pinks and oranges as it did so. 

“I wish you were here.” She whispered to herself as she finally let the tears crest over her eyes.

“Arya?”

Arya whipped her head up quickly, her ears perking at the call of her name.She knew no one would know where she ran off to, so being he curious creature she was, she slowly stood from her perch, careful not to slip off the her own house. She creeped towards the open window that allowed her to climb on the roof and looked into the empty attic.

“Who is there?” She echoed out.

“Arya.” Gendry had moved towards the window opening, scaring Arya as he did so.

“Seven hells, Gendry! You scared me half to death!” It took a few moments to realize that Gendry was actually standing in front of her. Here for her birthday. Not at university.

“Gendry!” She jumped into his arms, squeezing him tightly to her.

“What are you doing here?” She said as they released their embrace.

“Well, I figured I’d surprise you for your birthday.” He chuckled.

Arya smiled and helped him climb through the he window as they slowly walked towards the perch on the roof.

“How’d you find me?”

“What is this? Twenty questions?” He chuckled. “When I realized you were no where to be found, I had a feeling you were probably on the roof, brooding.”

Arya smiled, “I can’t believe you’re here. Are Robb and Jon here too?”

Gendry nodded, “We pooled our money together and bought tickets to come up here.”

“Thank you. It’s the best present any of you could have gotten me.” She embraced him once more.

She didn’t want to let go, for fear that he was just her imagination and the moment she let go, he would disappear. Arya had missed him terribly. He was her best friend and although she had Meera and Shireen, there were things that she just couldn’t tell them as could with Gendry. It was nice to have a friend like that.

“Arya, you’re chocking me.” Gendry chuckled.

“Oh! Sorry! I just...I didn’t want to let go.” she blushed, turning her head so Gendry wouldn’t see.

She turned slightly to readjust her position on the their perch, but Gendry stopped her. His hand gently touched hers and something gave him the never to grasp it into his.

“I’ve missed you, too, you know.” And slowly, he leaned towards her lips and placed a soft gentle kiss.

**Future**

The bells of Winterfell were ringing out in celebration. They only ever did when a Stark gave birth or when a Stark was to wedded.

For Arya, it signaled a new beginning with the man she had grown to love. She had never thought that a cold day after school would lead her to be standing in front of a large oak mirror, admiring the white dress that cascaded down her small frame.

Her mother was bustling behind her making sure the sit was just right and that her veil was placed perfectly in the center of her delicate updo. Sansa was placing the finishing touches on the bridesmaid dresses across the room, her swollen belly preventing her from moving as fast as she would like.

In all her years, Arya never thought she would be getting married. She never thought herself a wife, tied down to a husband to cook and clean and produce children. Marriage to Arya Stark, was always a sentence to slavery. But as she grew and she understood that Gendry would never tie her down to be anything other than herself, she thought that perhaps marriage wasn’t so bad.

After all it worked in her mother’s favor and even her sisters.

But it didn’t mean that she was open to the idea of it all.

It took her three years to accept Gendry’s initial proposal, after she had completed her masters in graphic design. Even then, she was hesitant. But she wanted to be Gendry; truly be with him and he had been completely patient with her.

Her acceptance was subtle and it took Gendry a solid day to realize she was wearing the ring he had bought her the first time he proposed. The stubborn bull had kept it in his sock draw, collecting dust. Arya had opened the damned draw to put his things away when she noticed it. Without a second thought, she slipped the ring on and went about her day.

Her mother was quick to catch on, and even though the diamond was quaint and perfect for Arya, her mother saw it as a saving grace. Her youngest and only other daughter was finally getting married. It took Catelyn stark months to warm up to the fact that it was Gendry Waters she was marrying, but accepted that he was the person for her.

Of course, Arya had to prepare for her mother and sister to become crazed bridezillas, and they weren’t even the ones getting married.

“Oh, my darling girl, you look beautiful!” Her mother wiped the tears from her face as she stepped back to admire Arya.

Arya glanced back to the oak mirror and truly took herself in. She was beautiful, even before the makeup and the white dress.

Gendry had seen her as beautiful. He loved her when she was at her best and at her worst.

For ten years he worshipped the very ground she stood upon, and even before they started dating, he made sure that she was safe and loved.

Arya had to remember to thank her brothers one day, because without them, she would have never meet the man she was about to make her husband.

“Are you ready?” Her father had snuck in to their dressing room.

Arya smiled, “Yeah, I am.”

She took a hold of her father’s hand and made the way to the chapel, ready to walk down the isle to her future.


	6. Afterglow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it has been a hot minute since I've updated this one...and with a Gendrya week prompt, nonetheless! 
> 
> anyway, enjoy!

The return of spring was a celebrated event around Winterfell castle. It was long awaited, ever since the last Wight fell after the battle and the Night King vanquished. The winds had grown warmer and the sun would rise high in the sky, melting the ice and snow that was left behind.

It had taken months, even as the battle at King’s Landing roared on. But as Daenerys sat on the throne, with Jon at her side and imp guiding them both, the spring heat had begun to settle over the lands.

Sansa had welcomed the coming season, basking in the feeling of warmer airs that had graced the North. It was nowhere near warm enough to yet shed her heavy furs, but a few more moon turns would likely change that, and she would soon be parading around in the light fabric of her dresses.

And as the season turned, so did Arya’s ship, heading for the harbor just a few days ride from her childhood home. She had decided to take her leave after the Battle of the Queens, opting to sail at sea for a time in order to calm the internal war going on within her head. She had promised she’d be gone for only a short while; just long enough for her to heal the wounds that one could not physically see.

Sansa had seen that her ship was well stocked and supplied with whatever she would need for several moons out on sea. Jon and Daenerys had bid her well trip and Bran left her with a cryptic message, one she was still trying to decipher as she made port in White Harbor.

‘Forgiveness will always welcome you.’ Her brother had said to her before she boarded her ship. His parting words had confused her, for she had no acknowledgment as to what he was trying to convey. She was sure what she needed to be forgiven of or who would be the one to forgive her. She certainly wouldn’t be begging anyone for forgiveness, for she had had nothing to be sorry for.

Sure, it did come as a shock to her sister and Jon as to her sudden departure, but they had seemed to accept her decision to take the time she needed to heal.

But as soon as her ship departed from the docks at King’s Landing, she could not help but feel regret for leaving. Perhaps she had blown things out of proportion after Gendry admitted his love for her. His words had terrified her, so much so that they had left a bitter taste in her mouth. He was drunk, she’ll give him that, but was it right for her to put him in a cage for something he probably didn’t remember saying the next morning?

Even their encounter during the council meeting had been strained, and she thought she had reason to attack his words before he had a chance to speak them. It was easier to avoid him than to confront her mistake. It was easier to run than stay.

But one could only run so far, and Arya Stark was tired of running.

Not a mere six months at sea, was she ready to return home and greet the turning season.

And with that turning season, came change. Change was good, especially after all that Westeros had gone through. Villagers and farmers, merchants and blacksmiths; they were all looking for change, greeting the new reign with open arms. And although Arya hated to admit it, Daenerys Targaryen was doing a fine job a ruling.

As her horse trotted down the King’s Road from White Harbor to Winterfell, Arya noticed the people of Westeros thriving. Crops were blooming and although there was still a large sum to be paid to the Iron Bank, coin and revenue were traded.

There were smiles and laughter of children as she weaved through towns along the road; a very light contrast to the lands she traveled just months ago.

It was wonderous sight, and she could only think of the people of Winter Town and how they would be fairing with the changing season.

Even as she camped, taking her rest, with just herself and her horse, she didn’t have to be on guard. There was no suspicious feeling or concern that there would be looters or rapers, just passing villagers making their way to a new town to start a new life.

As morning crested and Arya continued her journey home, her mind began to wander.

She was curious as to what Gendry would be doing.

The last letter she had received from Sansa had mentioned the newly appointed lord had journeyed west, to Lannisport. He was to train with Jamie Lannister in the art of sword play. Even with one hand, Jamie Lannister could outmaneuver anyone, aside from his wife, Brienne of Tarth.

But that letter was months ago. Who knows where the young Lord of Storm’s End is.

For all Arya knew, he could be on some odyssey around Westeros.

It wasn’t a bad idea, in fact, perhaps she should do something of the sorts. There were so many places to Visit in her homeland, some she had never been to and some she would like to see without the prospect of Gold Cloaks chasing her.

The walls of Winterfell gave her chills down her spine as she trotted through the open gates.

She had heard rumors that Sansa had opened them for the people of Winter Town to come and go as they please, turns out it wasn’t a rumor, but pure truth. Her sister’s heart had always aligned with what was best for the North; what was best for her people. And being the Queen in North was proving just that.

Arya pulled her horse to a stop as soon as she entered the gates.

People were bustling around, gathering supplies or doing daily chores. It was reminiscent of a time where she and her family were whole and happy. A time that had long been forgotten.

“Can I take your horse for you, my lady?” A boy of about ten namedays asked her. He had come from nowhere and she was startled by his soft voice. Not many people could do that, but she had been out of practice there of late.

She gave the small boy a smile, “Of course, but only if you call me Arya.”

The boy’s eyes widened, and his lips spread into a cheeky grin. He knew her name; everyone did but meeting the savior of the realm would be the highlight of his life. “Yes, my lady… I mean, Arya… Princess Arya…I mean…”

“It’s alright.” Arya laughed.

The boy smiled and turned on his heel, guiding her horse to the stables. 

Arya took in the sight around her.

The courtyard had been repaired; the broken stone from the battle with dead now replaced with smooth granite. The walls had been mended from when the dead dragon had tumbled them down. There was no longer a hole in the side of the castle where her chambers used to sit, and the smithy looked as if there was no damage done to it at all.

It was very different from when she left it nearly a whole nameday ago.

It still looked like Winterfell, but there were new bits and pieces that were added that gave it a refreshing feel, it was still her old home, but with added touches to make it new.

“Seven fucking hells.” A hoarse voice sounded from behind her.

Arya tried to suppress her smile, it was The Hound after all, but it had been so long since she last saw him. He was still a pain in the arse, that would never change, but she missed him, even if she hated to admit that.

“Clegane, it’s good to see you.”

“What the fuck are you doing here? Lady Stark never mentioned your return.” He grumbled as he made his way to where she was standing.

“My sister doesn’t know…and I could ask you the same question. Last I left you, you were in King’s Landing, what happened?”

The Hound shrugged, “It was too fucking hot.”

“And you thought the frigid cold would be better?”

“Better than melting your balls off, yeah. The wine is also better.”

Arya scoffed, “No it’s not.”

The Hound only grunted and made off towards the armory, subsequently ending their conversation. She only smiled and ventured on her way inside the castle, determined to find her sister.

She was sure to be around somewhere.

Arya searched in the kitchens, then the dining halls, and all through the lower level of the castle, but there was no sight of her. Surely she wouldn’t still be sleeping, it was near midday. Sansa was always the first to rise when the sun peaked over the horizon, so there would be no possible way she could still be in slumber.

But Arya could be wrong, so she took the steps up to where the chambers were held, walking through the familiar hallways as she came to where her sister had taken their parent’s old rooms.

She tested the latch, making sure it wasn’t locked, before pulling the door open.

The solar was empty, but Arya could hear noises coming for the adjoined bedchambers. She shuffled her way through, weaving around the large oak table in the middle the solar and past the bookshelves adorning the adject wall.

There was no hesitation as she threw the latch open, stepping through her sister’s bed chambers.

As soon as she entered, Arya wished she had taken the time to listen before barging through her sister’s private room.

The sight before her was one she cared to never see again.

She had found her sister, gracefully pinned beneath the body of a very familiar knight.

Arya should be happy for her sister, that she found someone to be intimate with, but she had never expected Podrick Payne as the potential suitor, nor did she think she would ever see her sister in such a manner.

Sure, she was far from innocent herself, but this was Sansa. The one person, aside from their mother, to chastised her about proper etiquette and things a lady should or should not do. This was something their mother would die from seeing, if she wasn’t already dead.

“Arya!” Her sister squealed as she pushed Podrick off. “Get out!”

Arya couldn’t move. She was stuck at the doorway, trying to piece together what she had just witnessed.

“I’m…right…I’ll give you two sometime.” She managed to stamper out before swinging the door close and turning to the oak table behind her. Luckily, there was a pitcher of wine and Arya didn’t hesitate to grab herself a goblet.

Although she preferred the taste of ale, she would make do with what her sister had on hand; the wine an unfortunate habit Sansa seemed to have picked up from Cersei Lannister.

She took too gulps, finishing the goblet clean, before pouring herself another cup.

A few minutes passed before Sansa emerged from her chamber, a silk robe tied tightly around her body. Podrick looked disheveled, with his hair askew and his shirt half tucked in his breeches. He said nothing as he scurried his way out of Sansa’s chambers, leaving the two sisters alone.

“Do they not believe in knocking on the high seas?” Sansa chastised as she took her own goblet of wine.

Arya’s cheeks burned as she tried to remove the image of her sister from her mind. It was something she would never forget, no matter how much she wanted to.

“I apologize. I was looking for you, but I didn’t think…”

“I am woman with needs, too.”

Arya let out a laugh, a halfhearted attempt to make the situation light. “I don’t doubt it…so Podrick?”

Sansa scowled, “It’s really none of your business.”

“Okay, you’ll tell me when you’re ready. Besides, I don’t want to squabble. It’s been near eight moon turns since I last saw you and three moon turns since your last letter. I’ve missed you.” She pulled her sister into a tight hug, catching Sansa off guard.

Arya was never one for physically intimacy, but she did miss her sister and she wanted to breathe in a familiar scent. Not one mixed with sea salt and sweat.

“I’ve miss you! I thought you weren’t due back for a least a few more moon turns! Why the sudden appearance?” Sansa asked as soon as Arya had let her go.

“The season is changing, and spring is on the horizon. I wanted to see Winterfell before the last snows melted.” She said truthfully, although there were certain truths she chose to omit.

“Well, I’m glad you’re back. Maybe Sandor will be in a lighter mood with you around.” She smiled, taking another sip of her wine.

Arya chuckled, “Has he been insufferable?”

“Not really…well not until Lord Baratheon showed up. Ever since, Sandor has been sour. They bicker all the time, those two! No wonder one spends his time in the smithy and the other in the armory.”

Arya nearly chocked on her wine, “Gendry is here!? When!? I thought you said he was in Lannisport.”

“He was three moon turns ago. He finished his training with Jamie and decided to venture North. He decided to ride, the poor man! Took the long road. Not sure why he didn’t sail. Although, I do recall him saying he wanted to see Westeros without being chased for his head.”

Arya threw her chair back, rising from the oak table. She had gulped the rest of her wine down before turning on her heel to leave her sister’s chambers.

“Where are you going?” Sansa yelled after her.

She ignored her and continued on her path to the smithy.

There were millions of thoughts swimming through her head as she made her way through the castle. It had been nearly a year since she last saw him, and although she had thought of hundreds of conversations and scenarios for when she saw him again, nothing could have prepared her for their eventually reunion.

What was she to say to him?

The truth would be a good place to start.

She was the one who burned them down, with her being stuck in her head. She was the one who was afraid of commitment, thus ruining one of the only good things the gods had decided to give her. It was constant pattern, where she would break what she loved so much. All because she was afraid of admitting the truth to herself.

She reached the smithy and he wasn’t hard to miss.

Gendry Baratheon was pounding away at an anvil, with fire in his eyes and power in his arms. What he was making, Arya couldn’t tell, but it enough to warrant shear strength as he brought the hammer over the heated steel, making it sing.

Arya flinched at the sound but continued to watch in silence.

It wasn’t until he brought the hammer above his head, did he dare a glance in direction; his fatal swing hung in the air.

He was stunned, perhaps a bit angry, but stunned, nonetheless.

He brought the hammer to his side, placing it on the worktable behind him, before cleaning his soot stained hands on his apron.

Arya watched as he took a deep breath, almost as if to steady himself, before he began to stride in her direction. She could feel the pace of her heart quicken as his steps came closer.

He hadn’t changed, no since she last saw him. Maybe his hair was a bit longer and his arms a bit broader, but he was still the same Gendry when she left. His face, though, had looked worn and she hated seeing him so low and all she wanted to do was lift hip up and never let him go.

There was silence between them once he finally stood before her; his eyes baring down into her soul.

She could see his thoughts swimming in his blue irises, trying to muster the words to say to her.

“Arya.” He finally conceded, only able to say her name.

“Gendry.” She said, an edge of nerves laced behind her voice.

“You’re back.”

She nodded, “I am.”

“Did you know I was here? In Winterfell?”

“No.”

Arya could see the emotions written on his face.

He was angry, sad, confused, and maybe a little relieved. There was so much that she couldn’t decipher, so much that she wished he would just say, instead of swaying back and forth on his feet, almost as if he was going to run away.

“What are you doing here?” There was a bite to his voice that left a sting on her ears.

“It’s Winterfell, it’s my home I-”

“No, back in Westeros.”

“I-I…” She saw him turn on his heel, but quickly grabbed his arm to stop him.

“Wait! Don’t walk away…please.” She begged.

“Arya-”

“I’m sorry. It’s my fault, all of it. I’m sorry that I hurt you. I didn’t want to do that to you, but I did anyway. And I don’t want to lose this with you, even though I may have already.” She whispered, trying to keep the tears that were threatening to spill over. “I know what I did was unforgivable, but I’ve been living these past moon turns hating myself for getting in my head. I was stupid, and I realize that now.”

“Oh, Arry.” His hand came to caress her face and his eyes softened.

“Just tell me that you’re still mine and that’ll we’ll be okay. And I know I broke your heart, but please tell me that I am still what you want, because you’re what I want.” Her damn was on the verge of breaking

“Arya, I’ve never stopped being yours. I may be angry with you, but I will never stop wanting or loving you.”

She let out a sob, before pulling his lips to hers.

They were just how she remembered them, soft and chapped and tasting of soot. She didn’t care if there were people staring at them or if The Hound would tease her later for it, she was just happy that Gendry had forgiven her.

It wasn’t easy to do, forgiving her for something like that, but that just proved what type of person Gendry was and will always be. He was loving and kind, but also fierce and strong and would do anything to make sure she was safe, even if she didn’t see that before.

When they could no longer breathe, they pulled apart, their chests huffing the crisp air.

“You’re crying.” Gendry said as he wiped a tear from her face. “You hardly cry.”

It must be an obscenely sight; Arya Stark crying. It had been so long since she cried, that she was sure her tears had dried. She had been this broken thing for so long, that with the return or spring and changing season, that perhaps she could change along with it.


End file.
